<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Embrace by ChocolateSyrup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331735">Embrace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateSyrup/pseuds/ChocolateSyrup'>ChocolateSyrup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detective Pikachu - Fandom, POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff &amp; Angst, Gen, Harry is a Good Dad, Secret Identity, Tim is a good son</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateSyrup/pseuds/ChocolateSyrup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrying the literal weight of the world on his shoulders isn't easy, especially when solving a case with his dad that hits a little too close to home. Add learning how to properly use his powers and keeping his true identity a secret from those who don't know the truth yet (like Lucy) and especially out of the wrong hands, Tim definitely has way too much on his plate.</p><p>But it's all just a normal part of being half human, half Pokémon—one of the rarest Pokémon in existence. Right? Thankfully, he knows Harry is always going to be there now to help him through it.</p><p>Plus, he might have just found his own partner...</p><p>Sequel to Shock to the System.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Goodman &amp; Tim Goodman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm baaaaaack! Even if I never really left...I just can't let go of this story (or fandom) yet. I am never going to let go of this fandom at this point. I've been writing in this fandom for so long that it's difficult writing in other fandoms xD</p><p>There's just too much potential for a sequel, so here we are once again. If you haven't read Shock to the System, I highly recommend doing so, otherwise things might be a little confusing. Especially Mew-Tim, however adorable he is.</p><p>I have plans. Lots of plans.</p><p>Update 1/15/2021: I commissioned an artist to draw Mew-Tim how I envision him and oh my Arceus, is he not one of the cutest things you've ever seen??!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Staring down at his pink paws once he wakes up to noisy city life from outside his bedroom window isn't as surprising as waking up <em>in</em> the city.</p><p>Ryme City—with his dad.</p><p>Tim blinks, attempting to ward off the drowsiness. His pink paws come more clearly into focus.</p><p>Most mornings, he wakes up as Mew; it doesn't really seem to be something that he can control, at least for now. But thankfully, he's able to change back into himself with just a simple thought. It's a little annoying, but easy to fix.</p><p>This morning, however, he doesn't even bother changing back into his human self. Instead, he imagines a short, fluffy and yellow Pokémon that his father had been turned into not that long ago. Turning around, he grins at the Pikachu ears still on his bed. Since moving in with Harry, they had both agreed to change his room up a bit so it no longer looks like it's for a child, but Tim just couldn't bring himself to get rid of the Pikachu ears. No matter how childish they are, the ears aren't going anywhere.</p><p>Ever since he'd made the decision to stay, Harry always leaves his bedroom door slightly open in case of times like these; if he ever needs him for some reason. It's a new, unspoken habit that Tim finds he doesn't mind at all.</p><p>Crawling on all fours along the floor, Tim makes sure that he's quiet enough so he won't wake up Harry by accident too soon. Hopping up onto his father's bed, he inches closer to his still and relaxed body.</p><p>"Dad," Tim whispers.</p><p>No response except a small and quiet "hmmm."</p><p>"Dad," Tim whispers again, using his paws to give his father a light shake.</p><p>"I need more coffee," Harry groans blearily, reaching out an arm. "Just one more cup."</p><p>Tim shakes his head in exasperation. Harry already had way too many cups of coffee last night. How does he even sleep?! Tim pushes up against his dad's shoulders, but not even the gentle static coming from his fur is enough to stir Harry awake. "Come on, we have to go."</p><p>He concentrates, not even thinking twice before electricity zaps out of both his cheeks.</p><p>"Ahh!" Harry cries as he jolts awake, eyes wide. It takes him a few seconds to come into focus, but then he stares down at Tim to see his son as a Pikachu.</p><p>"Did you really have to <em>shock</em> me?" he demands with a frown, holding his 'injured' hand tightly. It isn't fair that his son can turn into basically any Pokémon he wants <em>and</em> use any powers he wants! It's downright awesome, sure, but it just...isn't <em>fair</em> sometimes.</p><p>Tim just grins in affirmation, nodding rapidly and jumping off the bed, moving quickly towards the bedroom door. His ears perking up, he waits eagerly for Harry to follow, but his dad remains sitting in bed.</p><p>"All I'm doing today is paperwork," Harry says, sighing. Work isn't going to be exciting today. "You know, the boring side of detective work."</p><p>"I still want to come," Tim says from the doorway, and Harry smiles.</p><p>He doesn't want to risk saying it out loud, but he's more than happy that Tim actually wants to come to work with him. He can't imagine going back to when his son <em>didn't</em> come to work with him. Tim makes the less exciting days easier to bear.</p><p>"Ever since you changed me back to normal, Hide thinks I'm fragile enough to break like a twig at any moment," he quips instead.</p><p>"You absolutely could," Tim quips right back.</p><p>Harry lets out an annoyed groan. "Not you, too. I'm <em>fine."</em></p><p>"Whatever the lieutenant says goes."</p><p>True. He can't argue with that.</p><p>"I'm going to have to come up with another excuse eventually," Harry points out. "Hide is going to think your grams just decided to give you to me and you're <em>my</em> partner, now. Then you'll have to come with me as Pikachu every day."</p><p>Tim only shrugs his fluffy shoulders. In nothing but a quick flash, he transforms back into his human self. "We have plenty of time before Yoshida starts asking more questions..."</p><p>It's still taking Harry some time getting used to the fact that his son is still a Pokémon. Tim is still a Mew, and he's never going to completely change back to normal—back to before he was transformed by crazy Ditto. Harry takes a large part of responsibility for that, for not being there when Tim needed him most. There hadn't been anything he could have done since he'd lost his memory and turned into a real Pikachu at that point, but still...he should have done <em>something</em> even if he couldn't remember anything or who he was at the time.</p><p>The first thing Harry goes for once he's ready for the day is coffee of course, just as he had been muttering to himself before waking up. Tim sits next to the coffee table, bringing out his phone to send Lucy a text about meeting her this weekend. Harry grins at him from the kitchen, but Tim ignores him. His phone chimes back at him almost instantly, and he can't help but smile at her response. He and Lucy have been simply 'hanging out' together for the last month since...everything happened. He's happy, she's happy, and she's one of the only things keeping him sane while he tries to figure out his...issues. His <em>complications.</em></p><p>Nothing is official yet, but Tim hopes that maybe it will be soon.</p><p>He just has a lot to figure out with his Mew half, first. He can't make any commitments. He knows Lucy well enough by now to know that it probably won't make any difference to her if she finds out the truth and that she won't go reporting to the world about him being a Mew, but something keeps holding him back. He just doesn't like the idea of anyone else apart from his dad knowing the truth. Not yet. Not even Yoshida knows, and Tim would prefer to keep it that way even if the lieutenant had been really helpful when he <em>did</em> know for that short time, making sure all the trainers stayed back and didn't try to catch him. He hadn't been awake at the time, but Harry told him everything that happened in between him almost dying and their trip to the Pokémon Center.</p><p>"Whoa," Harry suddenly says, holding a hand to his head as he reaches up high into a cupboard for a coffee mug.</p><p>Harry tries to quickly pull himself together, but his legs wobble. The glass tilts dangerously, tumbling right over the edge.</p><p>Tim gasps, instantly reaching out a hand. The mug takes on a psychic glow, moving safely onto the counter before it can shatter on the floor.</p><p>"Nice catch, kid," Harry compliments, staring in awe at the mug as Tim maneuvers it back up to the counter.</p><p>Tim doesn't respond, too caught up in setting the coffee mug back on the counter without any doubts about what he's doing at all. It's like lifting a mug with just a single command in his mind is the most normal thing in the world, but Harry's keen detective eyes catch his son's hand shaking a bit.</p><p>"Hey...you alright?" he asks, concern lining his features.</p><p>For a split second, Harry fears that Tim using his powers is going to affect his memory again, but they don't have to worry about that anymore as Mewtwo had told them. Tim isn't going to lose his memory again if he uses his powers too much...not anymore now that he's <em>permanently </em>a psychic Pokémon.</p><p><em>This shouldn't be happening. I shouldn't have any powers,</em> Tim's mind races a mile a minute. <em>It's not natural...</em></p><p>While it <em>is</em> pretty awesome, all he wants is for things to go back to normal. He just wants to <em>change</em> back to normal, but that's never going to happen. Harry was transformed into Pikachu by Mewtwo so he was able to change back, but he was transformed with the Non-Neural Link method, which is permanent. Irreversible. If he somehow changes back into a full human, the world will be sent into chaos just as Mewtwo had explained. There's absolutely nothing they can do. Tim is just grateful that he can change into himself whenever he wants.</p><p>"It feels like it's harder to use my powers when I'm just myself. I don't know why," he says, hopefully not too quickly. It's true anyway, after all. Much to his relief, Harry takes the bait.</p><p>It sort of makes sense. Maybe it's just easier for him to use them whenever he's Mew.</p><p>"I'm sure it will get easier with time. Practice makes perfect," Harry reassures him. He wishes he could do more for his son, but he doesn't have the slightest clue on where to start.</p><p>He's still getting used to being a human again, even if he was only stuck as a Pikachu for about a week.</p><p>"Sometimes it's really hard for me, too. Like right now, I still feel like I have a tail. I get really dizzy because I'm still not used to being taller again, yet."</p><p>No wonder he lost his balance and dropped the mug...Harry wouldn't like him actually agreeing with the lieutenant, but maybe Yoshida is right about how fragile he is right now while he's still getting used to being human again.</p><p>He's glad that in a way, Harry understands what he's going through. His father might not be stuck as a Pokémon permanently, but he <em>was</em> stuck as a Pikachu once. Tim takes comfort in the fact that he wasn't the only one to be turned into a Pokémon, not to mention the family that had been turned into a Pangoro and a group of Pancham cubs.</p><p>Harry grabs two pieces of bread, lifting them up to his face and stopping for a second to look at Tim sheepishly. "Sometimes I also think I still have electricity stored in my cheeks."</p><p>Tim really can't help but laugh at that one, shaking his head.</p><p>Sighing, Harry turns to the toaster for help. If only he could still make toast like he'd been able to as Pikachu...</p><p>"Aren't you going to eat something?" he asks Tim once he notices that his son hasn't gotten up from the couch to get anything to eat yet.</p><p>"Already did," Tim answers, nodding at the cereal box on the counter. Harry checks the sink to see his already cleaned bowl inside that Tim had left there on purpose just to chastise him about sleeping in too late.</p><p>Harry finishes up his toast fast as he can. He really needs a new alarm clock other than his own son.</p><p>"Oh! Almost forgot..."</p><p>He pulls out the smaller detective hat that he'd gotten for him. Tim inwardly groans to himself; the hat had been Harry's idea.</p><p>"Can't forget the hat," he mutters. Oh, well. It's just an inside joke between them (mostly Harry) that no one else will understand unless they tell everyone about their insane adventure where Harry had been turned into a Pikachu.</p><p>'Detective' Pikachu, Harry calls him while he wears it. Tim can't even be mad. It's kind of catchy, actually. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud.</p><p>In another flash, Tim transforms into Pikachu again, jumping off of the couch.</p><p>His dad places the detective hat in between his ears, and Tim bounds quickly up his arm to sit comfortably on Harry's shoulders.</p><p>xxxx</p><p>Tim remains in his sitting position on Harry's shoulders as they enter the precinct. He has to act like a real Pokémon partner, even if their excuse is that he's really his grandma's and she needs Harry to look after him for a while since she's out of town.</p><p>"She'll be gone for about a week or two," Harry had told Yoshida. The lieutenant had been more amused than suspicious that his grandma's 'partner' is a Pikachu, just like Harry was turned into.</p><p>It's already been one week, and Tim is noticing the way Harry's coworkers look at them, thinking that they really <em>are</em> partners now and maybe, his grandma will let Harry keep the Pikachu. Tim supposes that in a way, they are. Partners, that is. His dad has never had a Pokémon partner of his own until his own son had been turned into one. But if people knew that Harry's partner is really a Mew now, shit will <em>really</em> hit the fan!</p><p>His father's office is actually pretty cozy and surprisingly not as messy as the apartment. The perfect place to spend the day. He'd suggested trying out detective work to his father and Harry had been absolutely ecstatic, agreeing instantly to the idea, but then he'd become...hesitant, which Harry understood. He needs to be careful now that he's half Pokémon, especially while he's still getting a handle on his powers. Staying in an office safely cooped up with his father is one thing, but being around people all day when something unexpected could happen is an entirely different matter that Tim would rather not contemplate.</p><p>Along with the small detective hat, Harry had also gotten a Pokémon bed to put under his desk not so much as a joke, but so he'd actually have somewhere to rest when he wanted—when he isn't busy watching the behind the scenes of the precinct. He even has his own water bowl. As for food, he can just change back into a human when he goes out to lunch with his dad. He's thankful that he hasn't started craving pokepuffs (yet.)</p><p>Harry was right about today being an utter bore, however. His father really is doing paperwork and other boring stuff all day that Tim wouldn't have thought detectives do, but he's not complaining. He does enjoy coming to work with his dad. Anything to make up for all of the time lost after his mother passed.</p><p>A little later in the day, Harry gets a call from someone a bit unexpected. Tim jumps up onto his father's work desk, careful not to scatter any important papers. Harry sighs.</p><p>"Roger still wants me to do that interview about being turned into a Pikachu," he murmurs quietly. His office door is open, anyone can see him talking to the other 'Pikachu.'</p><p>Tim's ears perk forward. In moments like these, he's glad that Harry still has the ability to talk to and understand him even while he's a Pokémon. It really must be a father and son thing as Harry had suggested, as no one else can understand him once he transforms into Mew or other Pokémon. But while he's human, they can understand him just fine. It's just too weird.</p><p>"I thought he was kidding. You're not actually going to do it, are you?"</p><p>He hadn't exactly been awake or in the greatest condition when Roger had made the suggestion, but Harry told him.</p><p>What if the fact that he'd been transformed into a Mew pops up? Even if everyone else thinks he's back to normal, people out there are bound to be curious. They might want to try and get more answers. They might want to do more <em>experiments,</em> and then they really will know he's Mew.</p><p>Harry shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe."</p><p>He might do it just to humor Howard's son and keep his own son safe; his number one priority. "If we keep quiet and refuse to talk about it, they might think we're trying to hide something."</p><p>As if on cue, one of Harry's coworkers walks by the open door. Hearing Harry's voice, she stops to look at him, her face growing just a little bit concerned that Harry appears to be talking to himself. Harry just gives her a somewhat reassuring smile and she continues her walk down the hallway.</p><p>"...Good point," Tim mutters, ignoring the lady altogether.</p><p>As much as he doesn't want to admit it, his dad does bring up really good points sometimes.</p><p>The real Roger had just narrowly avoided getting put in prison himself along with the Ditto clone that's still stuck in his body, unable to transform back into a Pokémon. The same couldn't be said for Howard, however. Roger's father is exactly where he belongs—behind bars.</p><p>"How about after I deal with this, we go to the Hi-Hat?"</p><p>Tim just barely resists the urge to roll his eyes. Of course the only thing his dad has on his mind right now is coffee.</p><p>"Sounds good to me," he agrees anyway, hopping off of the desk to go about his daily routine nosing around the precinct.</p><p>His nosy presence is welcomed based on the way some of the officers and other detectives can't help but pet him. Tim tolerates it, but Harry was indeed right when he was Pikachu himself and said that people just couldn't stop petting him.</p><p>But before he can step out of the office, he nearly slams headfirst into an unexpected visitor. A familiar visitor, but unexpected nonetheless since this particular Pokémon usually spends all his time with Yoshida.</p><p>"Uh, hey," Tim tries. He's still not really keen on the idea that he can still understand Pokémon. It's sure to be useful when an investigation comes up, but being able to hear Pokémon along with humans is a bit disconcerting.</p><p>Snubbull glares at him.</p><p>He hadn't been able to hide who he really was from Snubbull for long. So apart from Harry, that's one more 'person' who knows his secret. It's a good thing that Snubbull can't talk to other humans about it, not that Tim doesn't trust Yoshida's partner.</p><p>"You're not supposed to be here. You're supposed to <em>train</em> first," Snubbull decides to scold him. He was having such a good day, too.</p><p>What did he do to get on Snubbull's bad side? Maybe it's because the Pokémon is still mad with him from back when he'd unexpectedly transported Snubbull to the outside of the precinct with the police on their tail, or maybe because of that moment when he'd fallen as Pidgeot, causing Snubbull to tumble onto the grass? Whatever the case, Snubbull definitely isn't happy about him being here.</p><p>Maybe one day, he'll get to start his real training. Just not now. Not while he has something else more important to worry about.</p><p>"...This <em>is</em> part of my training. I get to see what my dad does all day and how things work around here."</p><p>Snubbull is all too quick to disagree. "It doesn't count. You need a partner, too."</p><p>...Now that would just be weird. Maybe once or twice during his investigation with Harry, he'd considered having one. But he's half Pokémon now, he doesn't need a Pokémon partner. He never has and he never will.</p><p>"No, I don't," Tim argues, the faintest sparks starting to come out of his cheeks in frustration. "My dad is my partner. He didn't have a partner anyway when he started working here."</p><p>"That doesn't count, either. <em>My</em> partner made an exception. You're not really a Pokémon—"</p><p>"Yes, I am," Tim cuts off Snubbull unexpectedly. Wait, what is he thinking? He is <em>not</em> a Pokémon. Not a full one, at least. He's not completely human either, though. Tim doesn't even know what to think anymore.</p><p>Snubbull huffs, leaving Tim in the office with his sudden yet all too familiar existential crisis.</p><p>Harry is still talking on the phone to Roger. Tim crawls underneath his dad's desk and into his circular shaped bed, too wrapped up in said existential crisis to try falling asleep.</p><p>xxxx</p><p>Somehow they're both equally exhausted once the day is finally over, even if Tim didn't do nearly as much work as his father. He didn't do <em>anything, </em>his plan to wander around the precinct like he usually does ruined by Snubbull.</p><p>Harry doesn't say anything, but he notices how quiet Tim is during their visit to the café, staring down into his cup of hot chocolate (no, it is <em>not</em> better than coffee.)</p><p>His son probably just has a lot on his mind, that's all. He <em>is</em> permanently stuck as a Mew, even if he can change back and forth.</p><p>"Movie?" he offers when they make it back home to his apartment—<em>their</em> apartment. It's Friday, movie night. One of his old black and white movies, of course. But he can already see the hesitation on his son's face.</p><p>"I think I'm just gonna hit the hay if it's alright..." Tim says quietly, glancing towards the hallway leading to his room. He doesn't want to break their daily weekend routine, he really doesn't, but there's just too much going on.</p><p>"Of course. Like I said before, a good detective needs his rest," his father agrees.</p><p>Tim smiles at the familiar advice from when Harry had been a Pikachu.</p><p>"I actually still have a little bit of work to do, but I'll be here if you need me," Harry makes sure he knows.</p><p>Tim nods, grateful for Harry's support. His father hadn't been the best at being there for him all those years ago, but now he's trying. He's really trying, and that's more than Tim can ask for. He knows he can trust that Harry isn't going to leave him again for anything, not even if his son is now a Mew for the rest of his life.</p><p>Tim moves down the hallway and steps into his room. On more than one occasion, he's glad that he made the decision to keep the Pikachu ears. They make him smile in his worst moments, wrapping him up in a warm blanket of comforting nostalgia. Sadness too sometimes as he remembers his lost dream to become a Pokémon trainer, but the ears are more comforting than sad. He wonders how long it's going to take Harry to notice that they're still here and he's not planning on getting rid of them anytime soon. Some of the battle posters are even still in place. So in some ways, his room is the one thing that Tim hopes never changes.</p><p>He doesn't need a partner like Snubbull said. He has his dad and that's good enough for him.</p><p>Tim lays himself down onto his bed. It's still too early to try falling asleep, but he just wants to rest his eyes...</p><p>
  <em>All too quickly, he finds that he's been led into a room. It seems like any room that would belong at the doctor's, except for the single metal table resting in the middle of it. Tim continues struggling to the best of his ability, refusing to be put onto said table, but one of the scientists—a man behind a mask—pushes him down less than a little gently.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's nothing he can do except struggle uselessly as the scientists continue holding him as one lifts his jacket past his shoulder so the needle can be easily injected.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Proceeding with the Non-Neural Link method," he's just barely able to make out the head scientist say.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hasn't this happened already? This can't be right, he can just use his Mew powers to teleport away! But no matter how hard he tries, his powers just aren't working.</em>
</p><p><em>The needle pushes into his skin</em>—</p><p>He doesn't even shoot up into a sitting position, remaining relaxed in bed. As relaxed as one can be after a nightmare, anyway. His heart is racing and he looks frantically around his room, but there's no Ditto to be seen.</p><p>He doesn't even remember falling asleep...</p><p>Ditto-Roger is currently in jail where it belongs along with Howard. It can't hurt anyone again. It can't hurt <em>him</em> again...he's safe.</p><p>
  <em>It's okay...you're home.</em>
</p><p>...Home. Not just Harry's home but his home, too.</p><p>Ryme City is his home, now.</p><p>It's a weird thought, but a welcome one. He knows he made the right decision to stay with his father and not just because if he leaves the city, trainers will be able to catch him.</p><p>He actually <em>wants</em> to stay, just as he had reassured Harry at the train station.</p><p>Tim breathes slowly and calmly as he can in and out. At least he has tomorrow with Lucy to look forward to.</p><p>He stares down at his hands—no, <em>paws</em>—as he had done just that morning.</p><p>As usual, he's Mew again but surprisingly, he doesn't feel the need to change back into his human self. He stares out of his bedroom window. It's closed, but that won't be a problem. No need to get up and walk over to open it—he can just teleport.</p><p>Today had been a downward spiral, not one of his best...but it isn't anything a midnight flight can't fix.</p><p><br/>

</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh don't worry Tim, you're getting a partner whether you like it or not. As for what it's going to be, well you guys are just going to have to wait and find out ;)</p><p>Also, "Embrace" is #14 on the Detective Pikachu soundtrack.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time to start investigating!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The one thing he'll never hate or regret about being turned into Mew is flying.</p><p>Flying high over the skyscrapers of the city and the neon lights that glow against his small and pink body gives him a rush like nothing else, and the freedom to fly while being invisible so he isn't seen by the oblivious people down below is even better. Nocturnal Pokémon like Zubat and Murkrow fly past, but not even they notice him. Tim just makes sure to stay out of their way so he doesn't bump into them by accident.</p><p>His favorite thing to do is float on his back as if he's swimming, closing his eyes and allowing the cold air to ruffle his fur. His long tail swishes gently back and forth almost like it has a mind of its own.</p><p>Nothing is more weird or awkward than actually having a tail.</p><p>Opening his eyes and staring down at the pink fur on his arms, Tim lets out a long and frustrated groan. He could have at least been turned into a blue, shiny Mew (it came up during one of his many research sessions about what he's been turned into despite there being very little information on Mew) and he wouldn't really mind, but he supposes that it doesn't matter <em>that</em> much since he can transform and turn invisible at will.</p><p>And also, why does he have to be so...<em>fluffy?</em></p><p>There's really no other word for it. He's just as fluffy as a Pikachu, if not more. The fur itself feels like a heavy jacket that's never going to come off no matter how much he tries to tug and pull at it. It's only been about a month since he was transformed, but he has the rest of his life ahead of him. Scratching at his arms with his paws, the fur refuses to budge.</p><p>He's stuck like this forever—it's a harsh realization that's hit him full force a lot more than once, but it hits hard and fresh every time. Now even more so than the other times. What if a time comes up when he's not able to transform back into a human at all like he almost did when he nearly lost his memory forever?</p><p>It isn't <em>fair.</em> Mewtwo had said if he attempted to fully change him back, the world will fall apart. How and in what way, Tim doesn't even know, but he can sense it's something terrible.</p><p><em>Attempted.</em> That means there's still a chance that he can change back to normal, but Mewtwo just won't do it. He won't even <em>try. </em>There's no point in trying to find him if he isn't going to do anything about it. <em>Harry</em> was able to change back, but he can't since he's now the bridge that connects humans and Pokémon together thanks to Ditto mixing human DNA into Mew.</p><p>It's really only a kind of metaphor, but the more he thinks about it, the more his shoulders start feeling like he's carrying a heavy weight. Deep inside of him, he can feel something very fragile resting within his soul if such a thing even exists. He doesn't want to think about what could happen if it breaks.</p><p>His heart pounds hard in his chest and he squeezes his eyes shut again. He can't change back. He can't change back, he can't change back, he can't <em>breathe, all he sees is the pink of the group of Ditto that surround him, pushing him down hard onto the metal table and forcing him to change into something he's not with the poke of a sharp needle being pushed deeply into his skin</em>—</p><p>The energy builds from inside before he can even think.</p><p>Opening his eyes and frowning to himself as a tear streaks down a fluffy cheek, he concentrates the best that he can on the building energy despite its overwhelming power. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wonders if this is how it felt for Harry when he used his own electricity for the first time in the battle arena. The energy releases from a paw in the form of a bubble. A little, pink bubble. Really? That's all he was able to do just now? He hopes that while he's still invisible, no one was able to see the bubble itself. It pops in midair just a little above an empty, dark street. Tim hadn't realized just how far he had flown until now, obviously on the outskirts of the city without any neon lights shining. More...eerie than what he's getting used to, now. He must be a lot farther than he thought.</p><p>"Come on, let's check it out!" a voice suddenly speaks up. But not just any voice—it's a <em>familiar</em> voice. "It might have to do with you-know-what."</p><p>He <em>knows</em> that voice, the realization enough to ground him again.</p><p><em>Just calm down,</em> he tells himself sternly so he can concentrate. <em>It could have been much worse. You could have been turned into a Mr. Mime or even a Ditto, yourself. A creepy Ditto with those creepy black eyes...</em></p><p>That thought alone helps him feel a lot better than he did a few moments ago. He could have been turned into a lot of things and there are a lot of creepy Pokémon, but Mew is the complete opposite of creepy. Mew is one of the most powerful and rare Pokémon in the world and also absolutely adorable, however much he doesn't want to admit it. He just has to <em>deal</em> with it because there's no cure without practically destroying the world and Mewtwo isn't going to help him—</p><p>Turning his head in the other direction from where he shot the bubble, Tim's eyes widen as <em>Lucy</em> comes into view from around the corner. So someone <em>did</em> see it, but not just anyone as she rounds the corner, heading right in his direction. Double checking to make sure he's still invisible, he waves. She doesn't notice a random Mew waving to her at all, and he sighs in relief. <em>Note to self: never use powers around people as Mew even if you're invisible.</em></p><p>Her hair is tied up like it usually is, but she's wearing big glasses that look like something right out of one of Harry's old detective movies.</p><p>Lucy? What is she doing all the way out here so late at night? She has Psyduck with her of course as she always does, looking around every which way nervously like he's checking to make sure no one is following them.</p><p><em>What</em> exactly are they doing out so late, and what did Lucy mean by 'you-know-what?' Probably following a lead on a story, but wasn't she the one who warned him about going to the docks alone at night? Then again, he really shouldn't be surprised. She'd used bolt cutters to break into the lab, after all. Tim can't recall her mentioning an upcoming story.</p><p>He floats closer to the ground towards them, tempted to change into his human self and surprise her, but then there would be a lot of questions.</p><p>Psyduck's eyes suddenly bulge upon making contact with a dark alleyway that they pass by, and he reaches up to tug at Lucy's pant leg.</p><p>Tim follows Psyduck's panicked head turn, landing on the opening edge of the alleyway. His stomach drops—Psyduck isn't just being paranoid, he really <em>does</em> see something—<em>someone.</em> A person is standing there, wearing all black to blend in. The person's face is even covered.</p><p>The last thing he wants to do is hurt people with his powers, but if the person is there to try and hurt someone, especially <em>Lucy</em>...but then he notices something odd. Or rather, he can feel it—another part of being a psychic Pokémon now? The person seems to be here for a reason, though he can't pinpoint exactly what that reason is.</p><p>With his new ability to see much better in the dark, Tim can piece together that he's a man about Harry's height, maybe a little taller. He seems to be waiting for something (or someone...) and it can't be Lucy he's waiting for. It just can't.</p><p>"Why do we have to do this so late when it's <em>dark?</em><em>"</em> another familiar voice suddenly speaks up; it definitely belongs to the smaller yellow shape waddling beside Lucy.</p><p>Tim tilts his head to the side curiously.</p><p>Do what?</p><p>"Shh, it's okay," Lucy attempts to comfort her partner, although Psyduck is far from okay by the way he lifts his feathered paws to his head.</p><p>"Can we go back home?" Psyduck whines. Tim never really thought about it before being turned into a Pokémon, but he hadn't expected the way some species talk and what they say to themselves or their human partners even if they can't be understood. Psyduck, however, is pretty predictable.</p><p>Looking back at the man, Tim doesn't like the way his head is slowly following Lucy's direction until he can't see her anymore from his spot like <em>she's</em> the one he's been waiting for. Except instead of Lucy, his gaze seems to be trained on Psyduck. The weird part is that he doesn't seem to have any Pokémon of his own with him. How can he start a battle if that's what he's even thinking of? But battles are illegal here in the city, anyway. Maybe there's something else about Mew he doesn't know yet, but Tim really wishes he could read people's minds, at least just this once.</p><p>Lucy keeps her pace quick and keeps her own head up, obviously trying her best to ignore the man until she's safe from the alleyway's opening. Tim doesn't breathe a sigh of relief until she's farther ahead of him, but the man is actually starting to...follow. Oh Arceus, he's following her.</p><p>Big mistake.</p><p>Tim hovers closer to the ground, looking around for anyone that might be nearby and a flash surrounding him once the coast is clear. In an instant, he finds himself as a much larger Pokémon.</p><p>The man nearly falls to the ground as he tries to move out of the alleyway only to come face to face with a Machamp, but manages to keep himself standing.</p><p>"Get out of here," Tim growls, even though he knows the man can only hear him saying different variations of Machamp.</p><p>Except the man doesn't even run. He reaches into his pocket for something, and Tim's eyes widen when the object comes more clearly into focus—a clear vial with some kind of purple gas inside.</p><p>The single letter immediately pops into Tim's head.</p><p>
  <em>R?!</em>
</p><p>No, no, no, it can't be...R and anything related to the drug had been destroyed in the big lab fire, hadn't it?</p><p>Another sudden realization strikes him.</p><p>Oh, Arceus. He's half Pokémon now, R is sure to be able to affect <em>him.</em> Or would it if he's more human than Pokémon?</p><p>He doesn't want to stick around and find out, taking a slow step back. The man reaches a hand up to open the vial, but Tim isn't going to take any chances. He turns around to run, even if it's a little difficult with how bulky Machamp's large body and extra arms are. He needs to get out, he can't allow what happened to Harry in the lab happen to him, especially not as such a large and strong Pokémon that could easily go on a rampage around the city. What if the drug causes him to transform back into Mew and he goes on a rampage then?</p><p>Every gut instinct tells him to stay and hold his ground, but he <em>can't.</em> He just can't take such a big risk. It's already bad enough that the guy seems to have paused, watching him closely with wide eyes like he's slowly starting to figure out that he's no normal Machamp.</p><p>He doesn't relax until he's out of the alley, safely away from the man and the R.</p><p>Flashing back to being human for a moment (he's glad that whenever he changes back and forth, his clothes somehow stay on. He's not about to try and piece together how that works) he leans heavily against the wall, taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm his racing heart. He thinks up the first Pokémon that's probably his best bet catching up to the man.</p><p>Looking left and right and all around him to make sure no one is nearby, he concentrates on another Pokémon form that he often sees flying around the city during nights like these as he already has earlier.</p><p>His extra arms flash away quickly. Small, blue and purple wings extend from either side of his body.</p><p>He soon finds himself all the way up in the dark sky again. He needs to find the guy and keep an eye on him, see where he's going or instead, <em>feel</em> since Zubat doesn't have any eyes. It's jarring at first seeing only blackness in front of him, but he's surprisingly getting used to not being able to see at all faster than he expected. Quickly, he scans the alleyway area from a bird's eye view, but he's already lost a lot of valuable time just by running away and transforming. Scanning the area with the ultrasonic waves emitting from his mouth, it seems like the man has disappeared already when his waves catch on to him.</p><p>Keeping the ultrasonic waves trained on the dark, running figure, Tim stays up high so he's cloaked enough by the night and can't be spotted himself, even if bats are already hard enough to see in the dark with the naked human eye. The ultrasonic waves also help him avoid flying directly into walls, his heightened senses helping him feel everything around him.</p><p>His inner child comes alive momentarily, and he wonders just how creepy a Zubat looks while it's grinning as widely as he is.</p><p>
  <em>This is so cool!</em>
</p><p>This is it! His second case after everything he and Harry had gone through together. He doesn't want to jump to any conclusions, though. Maybe it's nothing. Maybe whatever was in that vial hadn't been R at all. He hopes not, but what if it's an entirely different kind of drug altogether, which would be just as bad if it has similar effects like R? Does <em>Mewtwo</em> even know about this, especially if the psychic is long gone from the city by now? He'd be able to feel it if R was still here in the city, right? Tim can't be too sure. He's still getting used to being a psychic type, himself.</p><p>It seems like hours before the man finally reaches his destination, and Tim's heart drops as he spots an all too familiar building. A familiar building, but something about it is different.</p><p>In less than a second, he's Mew again with just a flash, his Zubat wings disappearing until it's only himself keeping his body afloat.</p><p>Music blares from the inside, just as loud and obnoxious as before. Only this time, he thinks he can hear actual words coming from the Loudred that help the beat along, albeit muffled.</p><p>The Round House; it must have changed location entirely after being infiltrated by the police when Harry used that big Thunderbolt.</p><p>Great. More R is probably being tested or even distributed inside there, though he's still not sure how it's even possible with the drug supposedly destroyed. It's the investigation with Harry all over again, except his father isn't here right now. He'll have to ask Harry if he's working on a case that he doesn't know about, yet. His father always plays by the rules, never talking to him about a case until it's done, but that's bound to change when he'll need his son to help him investigate in person.</p><p>Oh, well...this can just be considered as more of his 'training,' right? He can go inside and try to find some answers. It will be even easier now that he can float high above the crowds and get a bird's eye view of everything (so long as he stays invisible, of course.) There doesn't seem to be a limit on how long he can keep himself hidden, which is nice.</p><p>It definitely sounds like a good plan, perfect in its simplicity.</p><p>His decision is only sealed further when Lucy and Psyduck finally catch up, heading right inside without any hesitation. He's going to have to play dumb during their not-a-date tomorrow and resist interrogating her. But maybe Psyduck would be willing to talk to him about it; he just has to be subtle. <em>Very</em> subtle. Psyduck is more fascinated than upset like Snubbull that he's still able to understand Pokémon, even if Psyduck doesn't know that he's still a Mew. Tim had just told him that he's still able to understand Pokémon as a side effect of being turned into a Mew that stuck around even after he changed back to 'normal.' The less people and Pokémon that know the whole truth, the better.</p><p>He inches closer, seconds away from just teleporting inside. He's already lost sight of the man due to being distracted by Lucy, all the more reason to go inside and find the guy and make sure she's safe, try to find out what she's doing.</p><p>Okay, this would be one of those times where having a partner of his own would be really useful. They could split up—</p><p>Tim shakes his head, chasing his imagination off before it can get too carried away. Having a partner would be nice, but no. He's a Pokémon himself now, he doesn't need a constant chatterbox by his side all the time to distract him. It's bad enough that he can hear all the other Pokémon around him already.</p><p>Snubbull is wrong. He's just fine working on his own by himself. His dad has been just fine without a partner all this time and he will be, too. He already had the chance to experience having a partner through Harry being a Pikachu and that was more than enough.</p><p>Tim turns his attention back to the new Round House.</p><p>The last time he was here at the old location, Harry had still been stuck as a Pikachu and didn't know how to use his electricity, yet. His poor dad had to battle against a Charizard of all Pokémon and Sebastian, if Tim remembers the guy's name right, had drugged his own partner in order to try and win during their battle. He had to step on Charizard's tail to save Harry until his dad finally figured out how to use his powers to save his son from being roasted alive by said Charizard. What if Sebastian has more R now, or an entirely different drug that's even stronger? Tim doesn't like thinking of all the possibilities. Ryme City doesn't need another disaster.</p><p>He should <em>definitely</em> go inside and check it out, make sure that his suspicion isn't correct about the R, that more isn't being handed out and tested on innocent Pokémon like Charizard.</p><p>Not to...<em>battle</em> and take out his frustration or see how far his abilities can really go or anything, no...even if he can try out battling as different Pokémon if he really wanted to. What a tempting idea...</p><p>He still has a few more hours before Harry wakes up. His dad likes to try and catch up on sleep during the weekends, so he always sleeps in a little longer than he usually would. In turn, Tim doesn't even have to wake him up by shocking him or other annoying means.</p><p>With just a simple instruction in his mind, picturing the crowded and noisy Round House even if it's in a brand new location, another flash surrounds him as he uses Teleport to easily get inside.</p><p>Just to take a quick look, nothing more...</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.hitwebcounter.com"></a>
  <br/>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is R really back or is it something else?</p><p>And just keep convincing yourself that you don't need a partner, Tim...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's try and keep track of how many Pokémon Tim turns into throughout this thing...</p><p>Apologies in advance for the terribly written battle xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The inside of the Round House is just as crazy and loud as he remembers. Music blares harshly against his newly sensitive ears, and he wonders how he'd managed to get through it when he last came here as a human without any hearing damage. The layout of the place is different but mostly the same, not a lot of room and a lot of opportunities to get stepped on if he wasn't currently hovering in the air as an invisible Mew. There's just as many people as last time and the more he listens in, the more he figures out why so many more trainers seem to be here.</p><p>"I wonder if Mewtwo is still in the city," he catches through the loud murmuring of the crowd as he hovers carefully over everyone. To Tim's surprise, it's a little boy who looks to be about ten years old, the age when trainers are supposed to start their journey (when <em>he</em> was supposed to start his journey...)</p><p>"I wonder if <em>Mew</em> is still in the city!" a young girl squeaks. She and the younger boy definitely don't belong in a place like this, and Tim wonders how they even got in without any teleportation powers like he did, especially so late at night. It's probably not his place to even wonder about that since he'd missed out on taking his own journey. It isn't like they have a curfew now that they're traveling without their parents. Not for the first time, he realizes how much he's missed out on.</p><p>Of <em>course</em> people are wondering if Mew and Mewtwo are still in the city even if Lucy had reported that they're both likely long gone by now. If they are, of <em>course</em> trainers still want to try and catch them even if catching Pokémon is still illegal in Ryme City. Tim shakes his head, exasperated. He's thankful every day that he has the ability to turn invisible so no one can see him as Mew, like right now. They have absolutely no clue at all that a Mew is currently hovering right over them!</p><p>"The chances of either of them still being here are about the same as the Magikarp over there evolving into Gyarados," an older boy close by says nonchalantly, lifting his hand and pointing at something behind him.</p><p>Tim follows the boy's pointed finger back towards a new Magikarp tank very similar to the old one. He remembers the tank from last time, although nothing exciting had happened with the Magikarp. It had just been swimming in endless circles like regular Magikarp do; no surprises there. The young girl visibly slumps in disappointment.</p><p>So the news that both Mew <em>and</em> Mewtwo were in the city at one point has drawn more trainers than usual from outside the city. The Round House is definitely much more crowded than it was before, he isn't just imagining it.</p><p>"This place is illegal? <em>Battles</em> are illegal? Whoever came up with that is nuts," he hears the voice of another young boy say nearby. Well, he can't really argue with that. Howard is definitely nuts, and the man is exactly where he belongs. But maybe there had been some genius to his plan to make sure that hardly anyone could stop him.</p><p>Alright, time to focus on other more important things. He has to find either Lucy or the mystery guy—preferably Lucy, just to know that she's safe. He keeps an eye out for any signs of Psyduck as well, but he doesn't see her partner anywhere, either. The mystery guy seems to have disappeared altogether but even if he can't find him, he should still make sure that R or another drug isn't being used on the Pokémon here. It would also be useful if he could find Sebastian and Charizard, but they're apparently deciding to be just as difficult to find as Lucy and the mystery guy. Or maybe Sebastian was just never released after he'd gotten arrested that night when Harry did the big Thunderbolt and he had to try and convince Yoshida to look more into Harry's case without sounding too crazy.</p><p>Oh, well. That's one less thing to worry about. He still hasn't forgotten Sebastian's threat about his friends following him.</p><p>Tim turns his attention to the excitement happening in the battle arena. Two different Pokémon than last time are fighting against each other, one big and one small, but both in the same family that the smaller Pokémon eventually evolves into with a Thunder Stone.</p><p>"I'm...sorry..." the small and yellow Pokémon groans, falling face first onto the hard floor. Much to Tim's dismay, it doesn't get back up. It could have only been translated as "Piii...ka..." or something similar to its trainer.</p><p>"Pikachu fainted! Raichu wins!" the announcer of the ring suddenly shouts overhead.</p><p>"Pikachu!" a young boy cries, rushing to his partner in the center of the ring. Bringing out a Poké Ball, all it takes is a flash to bring it back inside, all the while proving that there are indeed trainers coming here who don't understand the rules of Ryme City.</p><p>A Pikachu trying to win against a Raichu...Tim isn't sure that's really a good idea, but maybe the Pikachu is just trying to prove that it can win against a Raichu as just a Pikachu. Tim hopes the kid and the Pikachu don't give up their dream that easily. He feels a slight touch of jealousy run through him at how strong their bond seems—a bond that he's never had the chance to form with a Pokémon of his own before (Harry does <em>not</em> count even if he had been turned into a Pokémon and partnered with his son throughout his case.) Tim chases that thought away instantly.</p><p>"Ready for next battle!" the announcer blares.</p><p>The music's volume is raised, pounding against his ears. The Loudred rap along with lyrics that Tim is sure the young ones shouldn't be hearing but then again, they can't exactly understand the Loudred like he can.</p><p>Next battle...now's his chance! He can slip inside the arena without anyone noticing if he's careful enough, starting to think about what he should turn into.</p><p>He could transform into a Ditto, and then no one would bat an eye at the fact that he can transform into almost any Pokémon he wants. But but no matter how hard he tries to convince himself to do so, he just can't do it. He is <em>not</em> going to change into the very thing that made him what he is now in the first place. Thinking for a moment, there's another Pokémon that can evolve into multiple forms like Ditto, but it's much better and much <em>cuter,</em> definitely not as creepy as Ditto.</p><p>"Who will come forward next?" the battle announcer asks.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Tim notices something...interesting. He's finally found him—the man wearing all black is standing behind the cage, holding a Poké Ball of his own. He opens the gate, throwing the ball to release a...<em>Gengar.</em></p><p>The same Gengar that had been battling the Blastoise? It has to be, because it's doing that same freaky tongue thing it did when it won last time. So the man dressed in black is the one who's partners with the Gengar.</p><p>Tim squints to try and see if the man has another vial filled with the purple stuff that might be R, but he doesn't see him holding anything. His hands are clearly empty and from what Tim can tell, the Gengar is acting perfectly normal. Normal enough for a Gengar, anyway. He's tempted to change into a Nidorino just so he can act out the opening of his childhood favorite show.</p><p>He needs to concentrate. He needs to think this through <em>carefully</em> and make sure that no one suspects he's really a Mew, and then maybe he can have a little fun with this...Harry did say that practice makes perfect. This is the perfect way to practice!</p><p>Well, it's now or never, his previous idea of what to change into coming back to him. Making sure he's still invisible, he floats to the ground and concentrates on a small, brown and very fluffy Pokémon. The lights overhead suddenly shift along with the music, creating a blinding white flash long enough for him to use as cover while he changes quickly into what he has in mind. Now with four paws on the ground and making sure not to get trampled with his small size, he slinks smoothly under the gate of the cage and into the center of the arena just as the lights flash back to normal.</p><p>"Eevee versus Gengar...?" the battle announcer sounds very unsure. Tim is going to prove him wrong in no time.</p><p>"How did that Eevee get out there?" he can hear someone in the audience murmur. His ears are indeed very <em>long</em> now, flopping on both sides of his head.</p><p>Gengar simply floats from above just staring and a chill rushes through him when a creepy grin stretches across its mouth, causing him to cower for a moment.</p><p>His long ears droop and laughter erupts from behind him.</p><p>He tunes out the crowd's laughing the best that he can, concentrating on what he should 'evolve' himself into.</p><p>Okay. Espeon is one of the first to come to mind, but he wants to go over the eight options as carefully as he can. He definitely can't evolve into Glaceon, he's not even in the right environment for that to happen. The same goes for Leafeon. Flareon isn't an option—he'd need a Fire Stone for that, and he definitely doesn't have one on hand right now. Same with Jolteon; he'd need a Thunder Stone and he doesn't have one of those, either. He is definitely not evolving into yet another pink Pokémon like Sylveon. As for Vaporeon, well, he'd need yet another stone that he doesn't have.</p><p>So that really leaves him only one option and probably the best option out of Eevee's evolutions for fighting against a ghost type.</p><p>Light begins to surround his body and he feels a rush of power as he mimics an evolution...</p><p>"What's this? It seems that the Eevee is evolving! What is it going to be?" the battle announcer questions in excitement.</p><p>It is really late at night...around the perfect time for Eevee to evolve into a certain black and yellow Pokémon...</p><p>"Eevee just evolved into Umbreon!" the announcer practically screams, a mix of clapping and cheering coming from the audience.</p><p>Dark type; perfect against ghosts.</p><p>Gengar makes the first move, wasting no time in creating and plopping some strange purple goop right on top of him. It slides easily down his fur, disappearing into the floor and never to be seen again.</p><p><em>Sludge Bomb,</em> the screen over the arena flashes. The sludge itself hadn't really hurt or caused any damage, but Tim remembers that it has the ability to poison. But he's fine, he feels just fine...that is, until a familiar shape out of the corner of his eye distracts him for a moment.</p><p>Lucy? She's standing behind the cage with Psyduck, watching the battle with apparent interest while Psyduck has his eyes covered. She also has a notepad and a pen that she's writing things down with, and a streak of realization hits him. So she's not just reporting for CNM, now...it looks like she's taken up some kind of side reporting job. What else would she be doing? It isn't like she can openly report about the battles here to the city. She'd out everyone involved and then she'd probably be followed herself just like he'd been threatened by Sebastian. Lucy Stevens reporting for the illegal battles of Ryme City...well, he supposes that these people need to spread their excitement among themselves somehow, and Lucy is the perfect reporter to do it. Maybe he doesn't even need to interrogate Psyduck tomorrow about it. He trusts that Lucy knows what she's doing.</p><p>Without any warning, more purple goop is thrown right on him. This time he shivers and feels a little dizzy, but no more worse for wear.</p><p>Sludge Bomb again. He's lucky he hasn't been poisoned yet; he just needs to make sure he steers clear of Gengar's tongue. If he's been poisoned, he'd surely feel a lot worse.</p><p><em>Come on, come on,</em> he encourages himself silently. This is not a very good start to the battle. Gengar's already gotten two moves in and he's gotten <em>zero. </em>Well, that's about to change.</p><p>Running somewhat gracefully in a circle around the cage to avoid Gengar overhead, he prepares a move that he knows for sure Gengar is weak against.</p><p>But before he can even put said move to use, Gengar is faster and takes the opportunity to split up into multiple versions of itself all around the arena, just as it had done with Blastoise.</p><p><em>Double Team,</em> his mind is barely able to comprehend as multiple versions of Gengar surround him.</p><p>"You are very...interesting," the Gengar whispers from all different sides around him.</p><p>He blanks for a moment, unsure of what he just heard. The music seems to fade away. Blinking rapidly, he tries desperately to regain some sense and fails miserably, unable to tell the real Gengar apart from the others.</p><p>"What was in that vial your partner has?" Tim demands, hopefully sounding braver than he feels and ignoring their statement. Now's a good time as any for an interrogation. "Did he give you something?"</p><p>The group of Gengar don't answer, but they do go strangely quiet almost like they <em>do </em>know something and they're all just refusing to answer.</p><p>Tim doesn't like the way the Gengar in the center of the group grins, sending a chill right through him.</p><p>"You're not completely human. You were once, but not anymore. Yet you are not completely Pokémon, either. You're able to switch back and forth. How <em>very</em> interesting..."</p><p>Tim shakes his head, his entire body trembling. He's not even sure if Gengar is possessing him or something at this point.</p><p>"S-stop," he manages to get out weakly. How pathetic. "I'm not <em>anything</em> interesting."</p><p>"I think you are more than you want to believe," the whole team of Gengar whisper at the same time. Nightmare fuel.</p><p>It's enough to send power surging through him as well, and he concentrates on the first move he had in mind. Gengar can also use the same move, but it's super effective against it all the same.</p><p>The dark ball of energy expanding from the inside of his mouth comes forth, and he shoots it towards Gengar...only to have all the ghosts expertly avoid the attack by separating for a moment before bringing themselves back together.</p><p>"T-there's nothing interesting about me," Tim makes sure to reiterate. "You're wrong, I'm just an Umbreon."</p><p>"I beg to differ, Tim Goodman...the human who was turned into Mew," they all laugh cruelly.</p><p>"Shut up!" Tim snaps, surprising even himself. But he doesn't currently have hands to cover his ears, only useless paws.</p><p>
  <em>Stupid Ditto. Stupid Gengar. Why did I have to be turned into a stupid...</em>
</p><p>The unexpected surge of black and purple energy releases from his entire body, expanding and hurtling right towards Gengar and slamming directly into all of the different versions of itself. The other Gengar suddenly disappear, vanishing into thin air until only the real Gengar is left.</p><p>"Umbreon used Dark Pulse! It's super effective!" the announcer shouts. The music comes back into focus.</p><p>Gengar wobbles in midair, more unsteady than it's been during the entire battle.</p><p>Finally, he got a hit in!</p><p>"You will never be able to change back," the Gengar hisses, "for you are now the very thing that is keeping this fragile world together..."</p><p>He's <em>never</em> going to change back—he knows that, and the Gengar doesn't have to rub it in.</p><p>Gengar chuckles. "Imagine if the world were to suddenly...break."</p><p>For good measure, Tim gathers more energy, but from his mouth again. Another black and purple ball forms, and he lets out a growl before releasing it towards Gengar. The ghost is caught off guard, floating weakly towards the floor.</p><p>"Umbreon used Shadow Ball again and didn't miss this time; it's super effective and Gengar has fainted! Umbreon wins!" the announcer confirms. The crowd lets out yet another big cheer, the noise rattling sharply in his head.</p><p>"Tell me what you know about that vial," Tim says firmly, stepping cautiously towards the Gengar floating listlessly in the air. "I know your partner did something."</p><p><em>What</em> exactly Tim has no idea since it seems like the Gengar is still acting perfectly normal despite its defeat.</p><p>But Gengar still refuses to respond, keeping up that creepy grin until its red eyes slide shut and its partner withdraws it into an illegal Poké Ball from behind the cage, disappearing back into the crowd soon after.</p><p>"Would this Pokémon's partner please come forward?" the announcer asks. It takes Tim a moment to realize that the announcer is talking about <em>him.</em></p><p>His partner?</p><p>Oh...crap. Maybe he should have thought this through more clearly. A Pokémon battling without a partner? How could he have been so stupid?! All he knows is that he has to get out of here before things get out of hand, before someone realizes that he <em>doesn't</em> have a partner and tries to partner up with him themselves or worse—try to <em>catch</em> him, something the people here probably wouldn't hesitate doing. It isn't like he can just change back into a human and reveal himself; that would only make things worse, because then the <em>Pokémon</em> would be missing. He's pretty sure that Mew can't be in two places at once.</p><p>Someone is already opening the gate to come get him and bring him out of the arena. Thinking fast, he centers his attention on the Magikarp tank. Forming one last Shadow Ball, he shoots it right in the tank's direction. The cage blasts open and the ball manages to get through, hitting the tank and causing it to shatter. The single Magikarp falls out, helplessly flopping to the floor.</p><p><em>Please, please, please,</em> Tim begs inwardly. <em>Yes!</em></p><p>A flash of bright light surrounds the Magikarp. Soon enough, everyone is screaming as the newly evolved Gyarados towers over the arena. People scream and run in all directions. Looking back where Lucy had been, she and Psyduck are both gone now and he hopes that they made it out in time.</p><p>Maybe Magikarp isn't as useless as he once thought. He just proved that boy wrong.</p><p>Taking his chance, he bolts past the person coming to get him before he can be grabbed. All he knows is that he has to get out without using Teleport and having anyone suspecting he's really a Mew. He has to get away from the crowds and the noise and the music, and <em>especially</em> the Gengar. He better hurry before Gyarados floods the entire place.</p><p>He's already past the person who had opened the gate, dodging anyone who tries to stop him in the crowd and ducking under multiple pairs of legs. Seeing an open door, he takes the opportunity to rush inside. Apparently the new Round House has a bathroom. Maybe the old one did and he and his dad just didn't look hard enough.</p><p>Water is slowly starting to follow him inside; Gyarados probably used Hydro Pump.</p><p>Slamming the door shut with his back paws, he concentrates on the outside until a flash teleports him to where he wants to be—anywhere but inside.</p><p>xxxx</p><p>He's back out in the open. Or not exactly the open, but in another alleyway that he must have subconsciously teleported himself to after the first experience in the other alleyway tonight. Or maybe he just doesn't have much control over his teleportation abilities yet. Sighing in relief anyway, he takes in the fresh air and quiet night of the empty part of the city.</p><p>Taking a more careful look around this time and seeing that no one is close by, he flashes instantly back to being human again.</p><p>Well, that went pretty well, all things considered. The Gengar may have freaked him out a little, but he still won and no one saw anything weird on his end, at least he doesn't think so. Hopefully no one had been in the bathroom, he just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible and didn't bother checking as thoroughly as he should have.</p><p>Looking up through the alley's opening above, dawn is starting to approach. Only a little more time left before Harry wakes up, but he just doesn't feel the need to go back home yet. He just needs to take his time, breathing slowly in and out as he pushes his back against the hard wall and slides down to the ground, Gengar's harsh words pounding against his head.</p><p>Except he doesn't even have a chance to close his eyes and think clearly over what the Gengar had said, a sharp rattling noise making him jump and turn his head in the direction where the sound had come from.</p><p>There's a dumpster near the middle of this alleyway, and he definitely hears rummaging coming from inside. It almost sounds like a struggle going on between what could be two or more Pokémon.</p><p>He should really just teleport home at this point, but his own curiosity gets the better of him.</p><p>Getting up, he moves slowly towards the dumpster.</p><p>He's had his fair share of spooky alleyways tonight with strange things in them, but the odd sounds push him forward.</p><p>His suspicion is confirmed to be correct when a loud squeal splits the air, forcing him to cover his ears until the cry subsides.</p><p>A small, fuzzy brown and cream Zigzagoon pops out of the dumpster, its paws hanging over the edge of the bin. The piece of moldy bread in its mouth signals that it must have won the battle. It glares harshly at him through the dark mask on its face, but doesn't bother saying anything before it rushes off with the bread. The dumpster clatters closed as it leaps out and scurries away out of sight, out of mind.</p><p>Whimpering can still be heard from inside, driving Tim to move closer and open the top of the dumpster with both of his hands.</p><p>As expected, the dumpster itself smells and he has to use his other hand to pinch his nose. The closer he looks, the more he can make out a small shape lying among all the trash.</p><p>The poor thing seems hurt, lost and alone as he inches closer towards it, holding the dumpster open with one hand. He lets go of his nose, tolerating the awful smell as he reaches down, scooping up the Pokémon tenderly with his other hand.</p><p>Its eyes are closed, but thankfully its chest is rising up and down, albeit slowly. Its left back leg is bent awkwardly, maybe broken or sprained...he can't tell and a spark of anger flares through him. Who could have left it out here like this, hurt and alone to defend itself against wild Pokémon while scavenging for food?</p><p>It's very small, about the size of a Pichu, but maybe a little bigger. Its entire body is caked in sand, a sure sign that the wild Zigzagoon had used Sand Attack, making it hard to see what color it even is though he can sort of make out the big shape of its ears that are also a bit like a Pichu's but more rounded. Its tail is long and fluffy.</p><p>Maybe he should try healing it? Mew has to have some kind of healing ability, something like Heal Pulse, but then again, maybe it's not such a good idea. He's not a healer Pokémon and he doesn't want to risk hurting the little one further.</p><p>Tim takes a deep breath. He doesn't like the idea. He doesn't want to go back so soon after he'd almost <em>died</em> in there, but he has to if he wants to save this Pokémon. Maybe he can even find its partner there; this has to be some kind of mistake or misunderstanding, and whoever it belongs to will be overjoyed to have it back.</p><p>"Shh, it's okay. I've got you," he whispers, attempting to rub a little of the sand off its chest. The tiny thing mewls in protest, upset at being moved.</p><p>He stops his attempt to rub off the sand, afraid of hurting it further. It's really stuck on there...from what little he managed to get off, a streak of gray shines through. That Zigzagoon had put Sand Attack to good use. If only he had his own Pokédex so he could find out what it is...judging by its shape alone, he's not sure if he's ever seen this Pokémon in the city before now.</p><p>Looking around, Tim doesn't see anyone close by that could be its partner.</p><p>"N-no..." the Pokémon whispers restlessly, its voice small and innocent. Once again, Tim really wishes that he didn't have the ability to understand Pokémon now so he could find out what it is based on its name. No matter how much he reaches deep into the crevices of his childhood memories, he can't recall a Pokémon similar to what he's looking at now. He's not even sure it's native to Ryme City. Possibly a product of Pokémon smuggling? Harry did tell him there would be a lot of those kinds of cases. Maybe he can ask it what happened once it wakes up.</p><p>The little Pokémon lets out a sharp cough. Carefully lifting a hand to rest on its forehead, Tim is startled by how warm it feels.</p><p>He really needs to take it to the Pokémon Center.</p><p>Teleporting isn't really an option right now, so walking will have to do. It's nice to just walk once in a while, anyway.</p><p>Soon enough, it finds warmth in his jacket and snuggles close to his chest. He finds that he doesn't even mind the sand all over him now.</p><p>He can't stop the smile from spreading, but he stops himself just as quick. Nope.</p><p>
  <em>Nope, nope, nope. Don't even go there. It probably has a partner already.</em>
</p><p>Like he told himself before, he doesn't need a partner. He doesn't <em>want</em> a partner.</p><p>He repeats it over and over to himself once again.</p><p>
  <em>I don't need a partner.</em>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.hitwebcounter.com"></a>
  <br/>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merry early Christmas, Tim! He doesn't know it yet (or he does, he's still just denying it...) but he's just met his new, lifelong partner!</p><p>Can you guys guess what it is? I tried to be descriptive but vague at the same time like when Tim was turned into Mew, lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone had a great holiday and a happy new year!</p><p>A new year, a new partner for Tim...although this chapter is still denial, denial and more denial.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His feet almost don't allow him to move forward into the Pokémon Center. He's stuck, unable to make himself step inside until a small whine finally pushes him out of his fear enough to go in. He's been here at this center once before as a Pokémon himself in his Mew form after the battle with Howard and the Ditto, and not in the greatest condition.</p><p>Nurse Joy is behind the front desk like always. Tim has to wonder if she still suspects something strange about him after his father had brought in an extremely rare Pokémon and then walked out with his human son, but she smiles warmly as she notices him reluctantly drawing closer. Her face scrunches in worry soon after she spots the shape held gently in his arms.</p><p>The Pokémon's nose twitches from behind all the sand and it takes a deep breath, letting out a little <em>"achoo!" </em>soon after, getting more sand on his jacket.</p><p>"It's hurt," Tim says helplessly, gripping the small sand-covered body closer to his chest. "I found it in a dumpster fighting with a Zigzagoon, I think its leg is broken."</p><p>"Not to worry, we'll take good care of it," Nurse Joy reassures him, stepping out from behind the desk. The squeaky sound of rolling wheels reach his ears, and he looks down to see two Chansey bringing a stretcher forward.</p><p>"Right!" the two Chansey agree at the same time, wheeling the Pokémon away soon after.</p><p>Not knowing what else to do, he sits into a random chair in the waiting area and tries his best to keep himself together, but he just can't <em>forget</em> the last time he was here as Mew and almost...almost...he wouldn't be here right now if it hadn't been for his father's persistence and determination to bring him back.</p><p>He squeezes his eyes shut, unable to stop the waves of memories from crashing down harshly on him. The repetitive music playing overhead doesn't help at all either as he becomes lost in his own head.</p><p>Being able to hear Harry, but not being able to respond or control anything he said or did...being hooked up to that IV...his father begging for him to come back...Mewtwo telling him he's permanently stuck as a Mew, but that he's also able to change back and forth...</p><p>"Your Minccino is all better!" the squeaky voice of Nurse Joy causes him to snap his eyes back open. He almost jumps in his seat but somehow manages to keep himself under control. "His leg still might be sore when he wakes up, so he'll have a little limp, but he should wake up soon."</p><p>It takes him a second to realize that she just said the kind of species the Pokémon is.</p><p>Minccino. Huh. Aren't they originally from the Unova region? How did it get all the way here to Ryme City?</p><p>'His...' so the Minccino is a male based on what Nurse Joy just said which is a bit strange, since Tim now recalls that there are typically more females than males in this species.</p><p>He also realizes that Nurse Joy had said 'your,' which means she's probably thinking something that isn't true.</p><p>Tim gives her a little smile. "He's not actually mine."</p><p>"Oh," Nurse Joy says, seeming a bit disappointed. "So you aren't..."</p><p>"Partners?" Tim finishes for her, shaking his head. "No, we're not partners. I just happened to find him as I was taking a walk this morning."</p><p><em>Not yet,</em> his mind whispers wistfully, unhelpfully. <em>We're not partners <strong>yet.</strong></em></p><p>"Good thing you did. You brought him here just in time," Nurse Joy praises with a smile, but then her expression becomes concerned, staring down at the bandage wrapped around Minccino's left leg.</p><p>Relief pours into Tim that he made it here on time like she said, but now he can't imagine just tossing the poor little thing back out onto the streets after what the nurse just told him. The Minccino's partner hadn't even been here like he hoped. The small Pokémon has to have a partner out there somewhere looking for him.</p><p>"He's not my partner, but I could bring him back home with me and watch him for a while until he gets better. Uh...is that even allowed? Maybe I can put up some found posters in case someone is looking for him."</p><p>"That sounds like a perfect idea," Nurse Joy agrees with a bright smile. Tim isn't sure he likes how knowing her smile is, hinting that she thinks Minccino is going to be staying with him a lot longer than he cares to admit.</p><p>She picks up the Minccino gently as possible from the stretcher, placing the fluffy gray bundle carefully into his arms. He looks down at the Minccino's sleeping, peaceful face. Now that there's no sand all over him anymore, his snow-tipped ears are visible and there's also a white tip at the end of his tail. Tim has to admit to himself...the little guy <em>is</em> pretty cute.</p><p>"You know, sometimes hurt Pokémon who are taken in decide to stay with with the trainer who helps them," Nurse Joy says, breaking him out of his thoughts. Her eyes are almost sparkling with that same knowing hint.</p><p>"I'm not a—" but Nurse Joy is already walking away with her two Chansey in tow.</p><p>Tim sighs, glancing down at Minccino again. He's already made his decision to help, he can't back out now when Nurse Joy is trusting him with this responsibility. Minccino's leg is still healing, what if he hurts himself again out there?</p><p>He should really be getting home now with dawn breaking from outside the windows. His father might already be awake if he isn't still sleeping in. Glancing around the center, some trainers are still waiting for their partners, even sleeping in the chairs. Not a good place to teleport with people watching. Exiting out the front, he finds a secluded area near the center building that provides enough cover for him to use his powers. The last time he'd teleported with another person, it had been Harry when the real Mew that took over his body had taken his dad to some weird place in the wild outside the city. With a lot of concentration, teleporting the both of them back at the same time had worked so long as he was connected to Harry in some way by placing a hand on his shoulder. The same should work now if he's simply holding Minccino, and the Pokémon should be transported home right along with him.</p><p>Checking the area first to make sure no one is watching, all he has to do is think of home until he's back in his room in the blink of an eye, Minccino still resting safely in his arms. He places the little Pokémon gently on the end of his bed. Minccino curls up into a little ball, and Tim lies down.</p><p>Except the moment he does, there's a knock on his door, and he knows it can't be anyone other than Harry.</p><p>"I'm up," he groans, rubbing at his eyes and moving into a sitting position as his dad peeks in.</p><p>"Rough night?" Harry asks. Tim can't hide it from him, he knows his son has been having trouble sleeping and it's probably because of...but then his eyes meet the little shape of what seems to be some kind of small Pokémon, and he lights up with curiosity. But eventually, they're going to have to talk about the real issue. He needs to know that his son is doing okay after all that happened which might be a stupid question, but they still need to <em>talk </em>about it.</p><p>"I couldn't sleep," Tim starts to explain. He does <em>not</em> have to mention the battle arena. He is <em>never</em> going to mention the battle arena in front of Harry for obvious reasons. "So I just went out for a walk and found him in the middle of a fight, so I took him to the Pokémon Center."</p><p>Minccino shivers, and Tim realizes that he probably should have given him a blanket. Some 'partner' he's turning out to be, not that he <em>is</em> the Pokémon's partner. Not having any blankets on hand at the moment, he settles for lifting part of the bed sheet over Minccino. The little one lets out a peaceful sigh so Tim knows he's comfortable, at least.</p><p>"Poor little guy, lucky you found him when you did," Harry comments, looking at the sleeping Pokémon thoughtfully.</p><p>"Yeah...apparently he's a Minccino which is weird, because they aren't native here in the city," Tim says, still interested in why that could be a possibility.</p><p>"That is a little weird," Harry agrees as he continues staring at the Minccino nice and comfortable under the sheet. "Have you tried talking to him yet?"</p><p>Tim shakes his head, baffled by how natural the question his dad just asked seems when it's really <em>anything</em> but natural. "When he wakes up I'm going to ask him if he remembers what happened and if has a partner already."</p><p>"...And if he doesn't?" Harry questions slowly, as if expecting his son to know the answer to that right away.</p><p>"...I don't know," is all that Tim can respond with, almost choking on his words. The Minccino apparently doesn't have a partner as of now until he confirms that fact, so... "He can stay if he wants, right?" he asks Harry, more tentative than anything, although he's positive his dad will be more than willing to let a Pokémon stay in the apartment with them.</p><p>It doesn't take long for Harry to nod in agreement, but then he brings up another point. "Of course, but what if he wants to leave?"</p><p>He's not going to admit it out loud, but Tim hopes not. It doesn't mean he <em>wants</em> the Minccino to stay, he can just stay temporarily while they search for his partner if he even does have one and says so himself.</p><p>"It's up to him," Tim decides aloud, more to himself than Harry. "I'm not going to force him to do anything," he gets out lamely. Pokémon do have minds of their own, after all. They can make their own decisions and Tim isn't going to have any part in it. That's how people become partners with Pokémon in Ryme City anyway since Poké Balls aren't even allowed.</p><p>The beat of silence is awkward enough for Harry to remember that he wants to give something special to his son. It's been much too long since it was originally supposed to happen, but now is the perfect time since it looks like Tim has just found himself a partner even if his son is currently denying it. Tim will come around, Harry can tell he will. This Minccino far too cute for words, who could say no to that adorable face?</p><p>"Hey, I got something for you," he begins albeit awkwardly as excitement filters through him. "I'll be right back."</p><p>Just as soon as Harry leaves his bedroom, he returns carrying a small, plain package.</p><p>"I know it's not your birthday, but it's more of a...housewarming gift, I guess you could say. I know it's not as special as getting one from a professor, but..." Harry trails off, holding out the package to him. Tim stares confused for a moment before he snaps out of it and opens the unexpected gift.</p><p>Harry glances towards Minccino. "I thought now would be a good time to put it to the test if this little guy is going to be staying with us longer than we think."</p><p>Tim sucks in a quiet breath, immediately recognizing the object that hangs from his finger once the package is fully open. He's always wanted one ever since he was a little kid before he started hating the idea of getting his own Pokémon. He recognizes it from the commercials that he used to watch about it, how it was small, compact and perfect for scanning Pokémon on the go without even having to put it in a bag or a pocket and always have it close to you so there's little to no chance of it getting stolen or lost. Way back when, he'd seen the commercials as a kid and wanted one of his own <em>so</em> bad, but didn't want to pester his parents so he'd forgotten about it soon enough, especially when Harry had left and moved to the very same city.</p><p>In Ryme City itself, the wristband Pokédex is always available to buy in different colors, but who wants to <em>buy</em> a Pokédex when they could get their own for free if they start out on a new journey? But it's not everyone's plan to go on a journey either, like he had decided not to years ago. This Pokédex looks small, but expensive. Tim remembers that it's exclusive to the city. No one can buy it anywhere else unless they find it online though other sellers and it's even more expensive that way since the sellers themselves know how rare it is. Harry must have gone out on a limb to get this for him and a swell of appreciation floods him.</p><p>He smiles up at Harry and feels the silver wristband in his grip, smooth and cool in his hands, trying to imagine if this is what it would have been like years ago if he hadn't decided not to get his first Pokémon because of...</p><p>He cuts that thought off quickly, looking towards Harry. His dad nods towards Minccino sleeping on his bed, and he aims the device at the little Pokémon to test it out even if Nurse Joy had already told him what kind of Pokémon it is. Without even bothering to put it on yet in his excitement, he presses the left of one of the two buttons in the center on the top. If he remembers the ads for it correctly, the right button is for looking through all of your entries while the left is for scanning Pokémon in the moment. Almost just as soon as he'd touched it, a bright light flashes and an electronic male voice starts talking.</p><p>Harry gasps from beside him as a hologram appears to show a Pokémon before them—but not just <em>any</em> Pokémon.</p><p>In his shock, Tim drops the band to his bedroom floor. Apparently the Wristdex has other ideas.</p><p>His bedroom changes into a 'living' infographic with the Mew right in the middle. Information on the Pokémon such as its type, height, weight (wow, he's a lot smaller than he thought, only around eight pounds) region and gender appear right in front of him on either side of the Mew hologram and even its Pokédex number, which is apparently 151. There's also information about what kind of habitat it lives in, but for Mew, that section only has a line of question marks and understandably so. Tim takes a step back, but there's no way to escape it without completely leaving the room altogether, and he's forced to listen as the Pokédex spouts even more information verbally while his feet remain frozen to the floor. The relaxing music playing in the background doesn't help his situation.</p><p>"Mew—the mythical psychic type Pokémon. A Mew is said to possess the genes of all Pokémon, so it can use all kinds of techniques. It is capable of making itself invisible at will, so it entirely avoids notice even if it approaches people," the electronic male voice says. "So rare that it is still said to be a mirage by many experts and had been thought to be extinct. Apparently, it appears only to those who are pure of heart and have a strong desire to see it. Not that many Pokédex entries have been recorded."</p><p>The hologram-Mew floats in the air, tail swishing back and forth just like his own does. The Mew is also pink just like he is although its eyes are blue, unlike his own that stay brown whenever he transforms.</p><p>Did it just...<em>scan</em> him and add his data even if he's currently a human at the moment? Because he's part Mew now? Anyone who might see the entry is going to ask questions. They might piece two and two together—</p><p>"I'm sorry, kid, I had no idea it would do that—" Harry apologizes quickly.</p><p>"It's fine, really," Tim cuts his dad off hurriedly, forcing himself to relax and bend down to pick up the Wristdex, the Mew seeming to stare directly at him for a split second before the hologram disappears. He can't keep allowing fear of his second half to run his life. Slowly, he places it over his right wrist. A perfect fit while he's human, though he wonders if it's going to stay on when he transforms like his clothes (somehow) do. "I've always wanted one of these. Thanks, Dad." And even if Harry thinks it's not as great as getting one from a professor to start his journey, he's wrong.</p><p>Despite the temporary awkwardness, Harry smiles. "Well, I'll let you sleep in a little longer if you want; I know you have a big day today with Lucy."</p><p>Tim nearly chokes on his own air. He'd almost forgotten about that. Ignoring his dad's teasing statement, all he can do is worry to himself about whether she made it home safely after he made that Gyarados flood the arena. Maybe he should text her a little later just to know she (and Psyduck, of course, even though he's a water type anyway) both made it out okay, and maybe he's sadly going to have to change plans because he has to look after the Minccino now.</p><p>"It's still pretty early and I need to get some things together for a case that looks like it might be reopened," Harry says with excitement. Maybe he hadn't really been sleeping in like Tim thought and he's just lucky Harry decided to check in on him at the right time. "Remember when I said cases can go cold for the longest time and all you can do is wait? I think I made a breakthrough! Maybe Hide will let me get more into it again instead of sticking me with desk work again on Monday, hopefully, and maybe you can help me out."</p><p>"Sure, Dad," Tim agrees, wanting to use 'Dad' as much as possible. He really should have used it right from the start when he found out Harry had been turned into a Pikachu. That deal he'd made with him about <em>not</em> calling him dad while he was stuck as a Pikachu had just been stupid.</p><p>The rest of what Harry had just told him echoes tiredly through his mind.</p><p>Sleep. Yeah, more sleep would be really nice. He managed to get a little bit last night, but not enough before the nightmares about Ditto and being transformed plagued him. Maybe he should ask Harry more about what kind of case he's working on now to see if it's related to the possibility that R has returned based on the purple stuff that he saw in the vial the mystery guy had been holding in the alley way, but his exhaustion wins out. He can always ask later and in the meantime, try to think of another explanation other than the fact that he'd battled in the illegal arena.</p><p>"Oh, by the way...Roger wouldn't really let me say no to the interview. We're scheduled to go live this week," Harry adds, deflating.</p><p>He sounds really guilty about it, but Tim is too tired at this point to even care. He trusts Harry and knows his dad can handle himself, that he would never say or do anything to reveal that his son is still actually part Mew.</p><p>"It's okay, Dad," he says quietly, his tiredness almost getting the better of him. It's amazing to him how natural 'Dad' sounds now after so many years of not using it. "You'll do great. The city and the world need to know what Howard tried to pull off and that something like that should never happen again."</p><p>"I'll try and make most of it about what it was like getting turned into a Pikachu," Harry says, almost nostalgic even if it hasn't been that long since it happened—almost like he <em>preferred</em> to be a Pokémon rather than a human, but that's crazy. Harry smiles softly again, turning around to leave the room and close the door.</p><p>Being careful not to wake up the Minccino he's now been left alone with, Tim tries to get comfortable underneath his covers, closing his eyes and hoping once again that he won't subconsciously turn into Mew like he usually does. If only he can figure out a way to stop that from happening so he doesn't have to change back into his human self every morning...</p><p>But right when his head hits his nice and comfortable pillow, shuffling from the end of the bed prevents him from even closing his eyes. He stares at the end of his bed, eyes wide and hardly daring to move.</p><p>Minccino is starting to wake up.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.hitwebcounter.com"></a>
  <br/>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I guess I underestimated you guys again when it came to guessing Pokémon!</p><p>It occurred to me that we never got to see a Pokédex in the movie, so I wanted to try and explore that a bit with my own version of what a Pokédex...or Wristdex would be like in Ryme City ;) I also just thought it would be funny if it actually registered Tim xD</p><p>Oh and before I forget, I have a late present for everyone. Go back to the first chapter to see what it is!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things are going to be a little more interesting now that there's a new addition in the apartment...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, little guy," Tim says calmly, raising both of his hands to show him that he means no harm. Tim doesn't know how long Minccino has been by himself on the streets, understandable that he might be a little wary of humans.</p><p>It doesn't fully hit Minccino yet that the human is talking directly to him like he's going to be able to understand a reply as he blinks awake from his curled up position, looking around Tim's bedroom with wide eyes and especially at the Pikachu ears in front of him. Tim notices that the gray and white Pokémon's eyes are a bit of a lighter shade of brown than his own.</p><p>"What's going on? Wh-where am I?" Minccino gets out, more to himself than Tim. The little one makes an attempt to move only to land in an awkward position flat on his belly. Sitting up again, he looks down at his feet to see the bandage that Nurse Joy had wrapped carefully around his bad leg.</p><p>Tim stays quiet for a moment, unsure if he should respond to the Minccino's question. Will it just freak the Pokémon out that a human can understand him? He decides to stay quiet for the time being just in case.</p><p>Minccino's gaze finally lands on him and the Pokémon takes full notice of the human across from where he's sitting, still muttering to himself.</p><p>"That human must have brought me here. I have to get back to him, I have to—"</p><p>That piques Tim's interest.</p><p>"Back to who?" he can't help but ask, though he has a bit of an idea. That must mean...</p><p>"I have to make sure that—"</p><p>"Make sure of what?" Tim can't help but cut him off, wondering how he's going to react. If anything, it might be a little like when he'd realized that he could understand the Pikachu that was really his father.</p><p>Minccino freezes, suddenly aware that something seems very off. He glances at Tim, trying to blink away his confusion. Both of his ears twitch, swiveling this way and that as if trying to make sure he's hearing things right. He glances around the room to make sure that no other Pokémon are there. He glances back towards Tim, blinking again as realization dawns on him.</p><p>"Y-you can understand me?" the Minccino asks nervously, his voice still just as small and innocent as when Tim found him. He sounds like a nervous little kid.</p><p>
  <em>"Whoa...did you just understand me?" Harry's words echo back to him from when his dad been stuck as a Pikachu and Tim first met him in his apartment.</em>
</p><p>Okay, major case of déjà vu. Tim breathes in deeply.</p><p>The Minccino tilts his head to the side, obviously very confused (and probably rightfully so.) But he doesn't say anything else, the quiet stretching on longer than Tim would like.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He can't take the awkward silence any longer.</p><p>"What?" he asks.</p><p>The Minccino's nose twitches, and he stares intently at Tim with that same confused expression.</p><p>"You look like a human, but you smell like a Pokémon," Minccino notes.</p><p>Tim blinks once, not exactly sure how to react to that statement. He's certainly not going to change into Mew right in front of Minccino so the reason why he 'smells' like a Pokémon becomes more clear.</p><p>"...Thanks?" he gets out more than a little awkwardly.</p><p>That's...good to know. <em>Not.</em></p><p>Just to make sure, he sniffs an arm and doesn't get anything interesting.</p><p>It's probably just because Pokémon have a stronger sense of smell. He should know after saving this Minccino from the trash. Yet he's never noticed any kind of smell whenever he changes into Mew. Maybe that's also how Gengar knew what Pokémon he really is, though it doesn't really explain how the ghost already knew his name and that he was transformed into a Pokémon. Something is definitely off there and it has something to do with the possible R gas, Tim is sure of it. Maybe this Minccino is even connected in some way, but Tim doubts it.</p><p>He decides to change the subject, inwardly preparing himself for what the answer might be. Minccino already gave a little bit of an answer, but he has yet to elaborate.</p><p>Because if the answer is no, then maybe...? He braces himself, trying desperately not to get his hopes up too high. He turns his attention back to Minccino.</p><p>The small and gray Pokémon suddenly seems unable to hide his curiosity.</p><p>"Is that why you can understand me? Because you're really a Pokémon? How is that even possible?" Minccino asks, almost suspicious but seeming more curious than anything now that he's getting a little more used to the idea the more Tim talks to him.</p><p>Tim glances away for a split second. "Something like that," he murmurs. "It's a long story."</p><p>"I like stories! You can tell me!" the Minccino chirps, trying to jump up in his excitement and failing miserably with his bad leg preventing him from moving too much.</p><p>Tim vows silently to himself that he is <em>never</em> going to tell this Minccino that he's really part Mew, let alone how he was changed into Mew in the first place. Not yet at least, depending on how long Minccino is planning on staying here. They just met, he's not going to tell the Pokémon his entire past.</p><p>"Maybe later," he lies, hoping that Minccino doesn't catch on and changing the subject. He doubts that the little gray Pokémon will like hearing how he was transformed, anyway. This Minccino seems too young to understand something like that, only the fear that comes along with it. "You said something about getting back to someone. Do you have a partner?" he dares to ask, continuing to force his hope down.</p><p>Minccino nods rapidly, and Tim feels his heart drop just the slightest. He's not disappointed. Not disappointed at all.</p><p>"Are you lost?" Tim mentally smacks himself. Of <em>course</em> the Minccino is lost based on the way he'd been rummaging through the dumpster. Maybe interrogating is not his strongest point when it comes to trying out detective work.</p><p>But Minccino is actually hesitant to respond before opening his mouth again, a look of wonder still on his face that he's actually talking with a human who can understand him.</p><p>"I got separated from my partner a while after we moved here to the city in a big crowd. I've been trying to find him for a long time, but then my tummy started growling really bad last night so I went to find food again and accidentally fell into that big bucket. Then that other Pokémon attacked me for no reason! I was just hungry! I would have <em>never</em> gone into that stinky, messy bucket otherwise."</p><p>Understandable. Tim figures it's easy for Pokémon to get lost if their trainers aren't used to having them out of their Poké Balls. Now that he thinks about it, finding a Minccino in the trash had been a little odd since he vaguely recalls in the back of his mind that this species likes to try and stay clean at all costs.</p><p>"You haven't been able to find him since then? How long ago was that?" Tim questions, noticing that he said 'a long time.'</p><p>Minccino pouts, both of his ears drooping. "It's been a while. I'm not sure how long, but it feels like a long time."</p><p>Tim decides that maybe he can help cheer the poor guy up a bit. This could be considered his first official case since he managed to get Harry back to normal!</p><p>"Maybe I could help you out?" he decides to ask, unsure if he's going to regret it. But he's a detective-in-unofficial-training, he needs all the experience he can get!</p><p>Minccino's ears instantly perk back up like they had never been down at all, his light brown eyes shining brightly.</p><p>"Really? You'll help me find him?" he asks eagerly, his tail wagging back and forth behind him.</p><p>"Sure," Tim agrees with a nod. Maybe once or twice before, he's considered using his psychic powers and ability to understand Pokémon to help reunite lost partners; Pokémon <em>do</em> become lost in the city every day one way or another, but he'd decided it would just bring way too much attention to himself if he was successful at it and his cases kept building up. But this is just one Pokémon, one case. No more after this even if it is a little tempting to try out, at least until he finds a real job that doesn't have much to do with people which seems almost impossible in such a big city like Ryme.</p><p>"What's that?!" Minccino suddenly pipes up, breaking him out of his thoughts. He has no idea what the bundle of fluff is looking at until Minccino points a paw right at him.</p><p>Looking down, Tim spots a few grains of leftover sand on his jacket. Minccino limps over to him, putting his long, fluffy tail to use and wiping the sand off before he can even get to it. He can only tolerate Minccino's tail as it basically smacks him over and over again in the face.</p><p>"You kind of had sand all over you when I found you from that Zigzagoon," Tim explains as calmly as he can, trying to avoid the tail and only ending up getting smacked once again. The Minccino is <em>anything</em> but calm, his entire body shaking like no tomorrow.</p><p>"Ahhh!" the Minccino cries, instantly forgetting Tim and using his tail to wipe his own body off even if the sand is all gone. "Sand? On <em>me?!"</em></p><p>"Don't worry, I'm sure Nurse Joy got it all off," Tim reassures him. Why is sand such a big deal? But then he remembers that this is a Minccino and if he does indeed remember facts about this Pokémon correctly, they are major clean freaks.</p><p>Minccino eyes him suspiciously, obviously not believing him at all and waving his little arms around in a panic. Tim doesn't think he realizes how close he is to the edge of the bed.</p><p>"How can you be <em>sure?" </em>the Pokémon squeaks nervously.</p><p>Minccino continues to wave his arms around wildly, trying desperately to find any sand that might still be on him and turning around this way and that.</p><p>To Tim's horror, Minccino loses his balance and falls off—</p><p>Tim hears the thud and looks down. He's about to ask if Minccino is okay after that fairly high fall, but the Pokémon is already shaking himself and getting up on four paws, limping towards the door. Stopping, he looks back towards Tim.</p><p>Tim gets up from the bed, obliging and opening the door so Minccino can limp out. The little guy is surprisingly fast even with a hurt leg.</p><p>Harry had said that it's okay if Minccino stays for the time being, so his dad will probably enjoy having some company while he works on his breakthrough that he'd mentioned. Minccino isn't likely to be able to do much anyway with his injured leg. Maybe he should take Harry's advice and try to sleep in while he can.</p><p>But first, he sends Lucy a quick text about finding a lost Pokémon, so he has to cancel their not-date. She responds quickly and doesn't seem to mind, saying that she's also busy but would love to meet his new 'partner' soon. Even through texting, she seems distracted—probably by the battle that occurred last night and the Umbreon that had battled without a partner. If anything, she's probably too busy herself trying to follow any leads she can on that—if she can <em>find</em> any leads at all, that is.</p><p>He moves towards his bed to lie down again but before he can even <em>sit,</em> a sudden cry splits the apartment and Tim is positive that it hadn't come from a Pokémon.</p><p>Sighing, he gives up on even trying to lie down and close his eyes. Is he <em>ever</em> going to get any sleep today? Tonight? With the way things are going, Tim is starting to doubt that. He wonders how much damage could Minccino do in such a short span of time...he better go investigate before Harry loses his mind again like he almost had as a Pikachu.</p><p>Tim fully expects to walk in on a monster pile of papers just like last time, but he's more than surprised to find the exact opposite.</p><p>Harry is anything but happy about it, clearly not enjoying the little Pokémon's company as Tim thought he would. He probably should have known; neither of them are used to having a partner of their own in the apartment yet. A <em>real</em> Pokémon partner that's not his dad's own son, that is.</p><p>"My clues are all messed up!" his dad whines. He doesn't sound angry, just very bewildered that his 'clues' have now been neatly organized into piles all the same height across the floor in rows. Despite having a hurt leg, Minccino is handling himself pretty well.</p><p>"Dad, we've been over this before. These aren't clues, this is the work of a—"</p><p>"Serial killer, I do clearly remember that comment," Harry murmurs plainly.</p><p>"It doesn't look messed up to me—not as chaotic," Tim says as he stares with wide eyes in amazement at the room before him.</p><p>In fact, the apartment is in the cleanest state that Tim has ever seen since moving in.</p><p>"It was my <em>organized</em> chaos," Harry argues lightly. "I always knew where everything was. Now I have no idea where anything is! I wasn't even in the bathroom that long, how did he do all of this so fast? And with a hurt leg?"</p><p>Tim stands firm in his opinion. "It was still chaos."</p><p>Harry doesn't even notice Tim leading him towards the couch, just barely catching him saying something about not hurting himself in case he falls due to his shock over his now-too-clean apartment.</p><p>Minccino hums to himself while he stacks more papers. Tim spots a half-filled cup on the coffee table, reaching down to grab it and perform a little experiment.</p><p>Without any warning, he 'accidentally' spills it across the coffee table. His dad barely reacts, far too busy keeping an eye on the Minccino now sweeping the floor with his tail, more content than Tim has seen him since bringing him here.</p><p>Hearing the splat, Minccino's ears perk straight up.</p><p>"Tim, why did you just spill coffee all over the table? On purpose?" Harry is just barely able to murmur once he finally takes notice, still in shock about everything being so clean and neatly stacked. But it doesn't really sound like he minds a bit of spilled coffee, grateful for at least a little bit of a mess.</p><p>"Watch," Tim whispers, waiting. Harry follows his son's lead, waiting along with him to see what's going to happen.</p><p>Minccino manages to hop up onto the coffee table even with his bad leg getting in the way just as Tim had known he would based on one of the facts he wants to confirm. Minccino turns around, desperately starting to wave his tail back and forth in an effort to wipe the coffee off of said table.</p><p>Tim reaches up his wrist, pressing the left button on the device. He can't stop the feeling of excitement that bubbles up within him. The first one doesn't count because it had technically been <em>him.</em></p><p>His first official Pokédex entry!</p><p>The Wristdex only confirms his suspicion, the same kind of holographic imagery coming up like it had for Mew except a much different Pokémon that appears to sit on the coffee table next to the real one as he continues to clean.</p><p>"Minccino—the normal type chinchilla Pokémon," the electronic voice begins to explain. "These Pokémon prefer a tidy habitat. They are always sweeping and dusting, using their tails as brooms. A clean freak that will not allow even the slightest mess, it uses its tail like a mop to thoroughly clean any and all filth."</p><p>"My clues are <em>not</em> filth," Harry protests, crossing his arms in defiance.</p><p>"Well, that explains it," Tim mutters. He bends down to Minccino's level next to the coffee table, placing a hand gently on the back of his shoulder. The hologram version of the little Pokémon flickers away. The real Minccino doesn't even flinch, concentrating on desperately cleaning the coffee spill. "Hey. You can stay until we find your partner, but you can't just go messing up my dad's clues, okay?"</p><p>Minccino turns his head around sharply, glaring at him. "It was already messed up! It has to be <em>spotless!" </em>He returns to sweeping wildly with his tail. <em>"Everything</em> has to be spotless! <em>Pristine!"</em></p><p>It's like his soul is being stared directly into. Tim gulps, stepping back slowly. Okay, wow. If anyone gets in the way of this little guy while he's cleaning...well, Tim doesn't want to think about what would go down.</p><p>"I have no idea what he just said, but it looks like he didn't agree with you," Harry points out, realizing what Tim just said about a partner. He leans back on the couch; they might as well relax for now. "So he does have one? A partner?"</p><p>This is one of the reasons he'd never gotten a Pokémon of his own—he's always been too busy to look after one and give it the time and attention it needs, and there has never been enough room in his apartment with all of his work lying around. He's kind of glad that this Minccino already has a partner as he'd probably wipe away all the evidence of a crime scene, but also a bit disappointed for his son. Tim was so close to having a new partner of his own...</p><p>"Yeah. I said I'd help find him," Tim confirms, softening up a bit. All the cleanliness must be really hard for him to take in. "Sorry, Dad," he apologizes sincerely. Maybe keeping a Minccino in his father's fire hazard apartment isn't such a good idea, after all. He decides to switch the subject. "So what were you saying about a breakthrough with a case?"</p><p>For the first time since finding his organized chaos all messed up, Harry becomes excited.</p><p>"Oh! I've been saddled with a case that's supposedly been cold for a whole month. A woman reported her son as missing...no one at the precinct has been able to find him or get any more information about where he might be. Unfortunately, there's a lot of cases like that. But I have an idea or two now about this one."</p><p>"What are your ideas?" Tim asks, a little more than curious. Looks like he has two cases on his hands now. (Or paws? Could be either at this point.)</p><p>Harry eagerly explains away. "Hide managed to get some information out of Sebastian about a possible new Round House. The kid's mother said he was upset about moving here and loved to battle at the old one, getting in trouble all the time for it. He'd disappear for days on end, but always came back sooner or later with whatever partner out of his team he decided to bring along. Maybe I can find some leads there."</p><p>Tim has to stop himself from reacting in any way that might send a hint to Harry that he's <em>already</em> been to the new Round House. Upon recollecting himself, he realizes that his guess was right about Sebastian still being in prison, so all three of his enemies are exactly where they belong, though he wonders what became of Sebastian's Charizard.</p><p>He also has to wonder how much of the arena was destroyed by Gyarados and if they'll be able to do any kind of meaningful investigation with that kind of damage.</p><p>"Wait a second...just you?" Tim starts to protest, immediately noticing that Harry didn't say 'we.' After everything they've gone through, Harry still thinks that he can't handle himself, even as one of the most powerful Pokémon in the world as Howard had called Mew?</p><p>"Remember what happened last time?" Harry reminds him. He doesn't like remembering being trapped in the arena as a tiny Pikachu with a gigantic Charizard and curling up into a pathetic little ball to try and protect himself until he had no choice but to protect <em>Tim,</em> even if activating his electric powers for the first time had been really cool.</p><p>"I'm a Mew now Dad, remember?" Tim counters, reminding <em>him</em> of his new abilities. Thankfully, Minccino is still too distracted by cleaning to really listen in on the conversation and what he'd just said about being Mew. "I can talk to other Pokémon for you, maybe they might know something about this guy. I can turn invisible so no one can see me and I can use pretty much any move in existence!"</p><p>Tim feels a little satisfaction when Harry seems to waver, considering the option of taking his son with him to a dangerous, illegal arena that Tim secretly already knows is just as bad as the original.</p><p>Harry's shoulders slump just a little, and Tim pumps the air with his arm to celebrate his victory.</p><p>"You don't have to rub that in. Alright, kid...you can come with me to investigate, but only if you promise to stay out of the battle arena this time even if I somehow get stuck in there again. I don't have a Pokémon of my own, but you never know what could happen. I don't want you stepping on another raging Charizard's tail flame."</p><p>Tim nods in quick agreement. He doesn't want to have to do that again, either.</p><p>"Deal. But just remember—I can fly now, too," Tim agrees with a smirk. Harry rolls his eyes. But little does his father know that he's already broken that promise, and he's going to make sure that he never finds out. For as long as he can, at least.</p><p>Rustling causes Harry's head to shoot up sharply, turning fast in the direction of the sound. Minccino has returned to the neatly stacked piles of papers.</p><p>"Hey!" Harry cries, getting up from the couch and stepping quickly towards the Minccino who seems to be nearly finished neatly setting up a pile of what seem to be more very important pieces of Harry's 'organized' chaos.</p><p>Tim is just about ready to step in as well when the Minccino lets out an excited squeak that only he can understand. Sometimes he forgets that his dad is no longer a Pikachu and that he can no longer understand Pokémon. It must be super weird for Harry to only hear Minccino's name while his son talks to him just like any other person.</p><p>"Look!"</p><p>Tim stops, and so does Harry against the more experienced detective's better judgement.</p><p>The top of this certain pile that caught Minccino's attention seems to be a folder filled with important information on Harry's most recent soon-to-be-reopened case, including a photo of the missing young man.</p><p>The Minccino's eyes instantly light up in obvious recognition. He looks intently at the case file photo, wiggling in excitement like he's barely able to contain himself.</p><p>"Do you know this guy?" Tim asks carefully.</p><p>Harry waits patiently for a translation, but he already has a feeling that two cases might soon be merging into one.</p><p>Minccino nods rapidly up and down in confirmation, enthusiastic.</p><p>"That's my partner!"</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.hitwebcounter.com"></a><br/>

</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I probably spent more time than necessary going through Pokémon and trying to find which one would be the best for Tim. I know there's a few ideas here in the fandom of what his partner should be, but I wanted to do something different and when I landed on Minccino, I just started laughing because a Minccino is probably not the best partner for a detective to have, if you know what I mean xD</p><p>Except this Minccino is claiming that the guy Harry is trying to find is his partner. But even if he's claiming that he has a partner, he's still Tim's partner. That's just the way it is!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait, this chapter just wasn't cooperating with me. I'm still not really happy with it but something is better than nothing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim looks down at the case file photo, then back to Minccino. Amazement filters through him.</p><p>It really is a small world, but the questions start coming soon after.</p><p>"So this is your partner?" he asks.</p><p>"Yeah!" Minccino squeaks without even looking at the file, excited. "That's Chase."</p><p>"He said his name is Chase," Tim translates.</p><p>"Well, the kid's name <em>is</em> Chase," Harry says, almost amused but more intrigued at the fact these two cases seem to be one and the same. "He's around your age."</p><p>Which means he isn't a kid, but Tim doesn't even bother arguing.</p><p>"You were separated from him for a month? How have you survived on the streets this whole time?" Tim asks the small Pokémon.</p><p>He doesn't doubt Minccino being capable of such a thing, but it does make him wonder how such a small Pokémon made it for so long on his own.</p><p>Minccino sighs.</p><p>"It helps when you're really cute like me," he states, his eyes growing big to demonstrate. "All I have to do is make this face and humans will feed me. But then sometimes they try to make me stay with them even if I have a partner already and don't want to, so I've been trying to avoid humans more until you found me and brought me here."</p><p>Another Pokémon that has to deal with being cute all the time like Harry did when he was Pikachu. In a way, Tim can also relate whenever he transforms into the small and yellow electric mouse.</p><p>That makes sense. Ryme City doesn't allow Poké Balls, so possible partners have to think up clever ways to make a Pokémon want to be their partner. But then he remembers that this Minccino isn't from Ryme City, and curiosity gets the better of him. Harry never asked when he was a Pokémon because they both had more important things to worry about, but why not now?</p><p>"What's it like inside a Poké Ball?" Harry asks, beating him to it and more curious than anything.</p><p>Minccino smiles widely, eyes bright.</p><p>"It's different for everyone, but for me it's warm and cozy! I stayed in mine a lot."</p><p>Tim nods in thought. "Sounds nice."</p><p>He isn't sure what to think about that answer. So it's different for every Pokémon? What would it be like for him, especially since he's also human? He feels kind of bad, too. Maybe if he'd gotten his own partner way back when, he certainly wouldn't have kept it in a ball most of the time.</p><p>Now he lives in Ryme City where Pokémon are out of their balls at all times.</p><p>"This conversation is feeling very one-sided," Harry says, left out since he can't understand anything the Pokémon is saying. <em>He</em> was the one who asked the question, after all.</p><p>"Sorry, Dad. I keep forgetting," Tim apologizes, "he just said he stayed in his ball a lot."</p><p>Harry only shakes his head and nudges him suddenly, motioning for him to come closer.</p><p>"There's no Minccino on his team," Harry whispers, but Tim is pretty sure Minccino can still hear, especially with ears that big. But he's back to finishing up organizing Harry's former chaos.</p><p>Tim blinks, confused as he looks down at the case file again, the boy in the photo staring up at him with dusty hair and bright blue eyes. He doesn't look happy at all, his face locked in a frown. It almost reminds Tim of himself when he decided not to get on the train to live with Harry all those years ago, a decision he now regrets today.</p><p>The guy's team is listed just below his profile and Harry is right—no little gray and white Pokémon.</p><p>"What?" Tim murmurs.</p><p>Why would Minccino lie about the boy being his partner?</p><p>Harry names the Pokémon on the kid's team, Tim following along with his eyes to make sure there isn't some mistake. "Galvantula, Braviary, Chandelure, Liepard, Krookodile and Gengar."</p><p>Braviary...</p><p>He can still feel the sharp talons of the Ditto-Roger Braviary as it had dug deep into him. He shakes the imaginary sensation away.</p><p>It isn't <em>real.</em></p><p>"But no Minccino?" he asks quickly just in case.</p><p>"No Minccino," Harry confirms.</p><p>What an...interesting team. It seems to be made up of Bug, Dark and Ghost types, all of which are super effective against a psychic like him unless he changes into another Pokémon. If he ever meets the Galvantula or Liepard, he hopes it will be on good terms and it doesn't have to come to a battle. He shudders at the yellow spider-like Pokémon's creepy eyes, but who knows. Maybe this Galvantula is one of the nicest bugs you could ever meet.</p><p>Hopefully...</p><p>It also forces him to ask the question to himself: if he had ever gathered a team of his own, what would it have been? Would he have had a certain style like Chase, or just something random?</p><p>The last Pokémon on the list that Harry mentioned slams against his mind like a Bouffalant just headbutted him. He coughs sharply, and Harry gives him a concerned look.</p><p>"Wait, did you say Gengar?"</p><p>There was a creepy guy in that alleyway last night.</p><p><em>Gengar</em> was at the Roundhouse.</p><p>What if he met Chase already without even realizing it?</p><p>Harry stares at him, obviously wondering if he knows something. "Yeah, why?"</p><p>It can't be the same Gengar. It <em>couldn't</em> have been.</p><p>He backtracks, trying to think up a reasonable reason other than that he's already been to the new Roundhouse.</p><p>It might not even be the same guy. He's sure that lots of people hang around in dark alleys, have a vial filled with purple stuff that might be R and have a Gengar of their own in the city that they take to illegal battle arenas late at night. Yeah, that's it.</p><p>He shrugs, glancing away quickly. "No reason."</p><p>Harry sounds like he doesn't believe him. "Are you sure, kid? If you think you might have figured something out, now's a good time to say something. It's always good to bounce ideas around. Might get us somewhere."</p><p>"I'm sure," Tim manages to get out. Just barely.</p><p>His father sighs but doesn't say anything more, glancing back towards the Minccino still cleaning his organized chaos.</p><p>"So you think this might be one of...those cases, too?" Tim asks softly as they watch Minccino.</p><p>Minccino doesn't seem to be afraid of them or other people based on the way he's been expertly begging for food, but there are other ways to bring harm to Pokémon without even laying a hand on them, which seems to be this Minccino's case if he spent most of his time in a ball.</p><p>Harry shakes his head, unsure and still trying to piece things together. "We haven't even met the guy yet, so I don't want to jump to any conclusions. But the lack of Minccino on his team worries me a little, even if it's not out of the ordinary for trainers to switch it up once in a while. Maybe this was just his team at the time he went missing."</p><p>Tim finds that he agrees with that idea. "Maybe. But it's still kinda weird Minccino got 'separated' in a big crowd. What if this Chase guy did it on purpose to get rid of him...?"</p><p>"I hope not, but we won't know until we find him," Harry finishes his thoughts quietly.</p><p>It goes unspoken between them, but Tim can tell that Harry is thinking the same thing as him. As horrible as it would be, he might still have a chance that this Minccino could end up as his partner.</p><p>If their suspicion is correct, he makes a silent vow to himself that he won't let anything bad happen to Minccino. He would never let anyone hurt him, especially not his own partner. Tim hates to think of the possibility that their theory might be correct, but it might not at the same time. He hopes so. He can't stand the idea of Minccino living a life of neglect but as Harry said, they haven't even met Chase yet so they shouldn't jump to any conclusions about him.</p><p>His phone buzzes, startling him. Looking down, it's a text from Lucy.</p><p>
  <em>Hey, I'm open again. I actually need some help with a story I'm working on if Minccino isn't taking up too much of your time. He can come if he wants to!</em>
</p><p>"Lucy wants me to meet her," Tim says, realizing how that must sound to his dad only seconds later. "Just to work on a story, that's it!"</p><p>Harry simply shrugs, but Tim knows for sure there's a lot more going on in that detective mind of his.</p><p>"We have all day. These Roundhouses are usually much more active at night. That might be our best chance at finding this kid," Harry says, nodding at him encouragingly with a grin. "Go have fun."</p><p>Tim gestures towards Minccino. "What about him? Lucy said he can come, but he has a hurt leg. How is he going to walk a far distance?"</p><p>Of course Harry already has a suggestion in mind.</p><p>"Remember when I hurt my foot at the lab? You know how <em>you</em> sit up there now?"</p><p>Tim's eyes widen. "No way. No," he refuses quickly.</p><p>"Come on, Tim, it's not that bad and you know it. You like<em> doing </em>it," Harry counters with a smug grin.</p><p>Tim sighs, giving Harry a sharp glare. Letting Harry sit on his shoulders when he was Pikachu and him sitting on Harry's shoulders now as Pikachu are two completely different things!</p><p>Minccino <em>does</em> have a partner. He shouldn't get too close to him, but it's only a trip to see Lucy and back.</p><p>"Minccino," he says lightly. The gray Pokémon's ears twitch, and he turns his head to look at him. For some reason, it feels strange calling him by just his species name since he can understand him. "Want to come?"</p><p>He bends down to hold a hand out, just big enough for Minccino to step onto so he can lift him up onto his shoulders.</p><p>"Chase never let me do this," Minccino comments once he's sitting comfortably on top in a position that won't hurt his bad leg. "Awesome!"</p><p>Tim isn't sure how to respond to that, but it does remind him how he refused to let Harry do the same thing until much later.</p><p>It feels weird having a weight up there again, but also...right.</p><p>Tim mentally shakes it off. He's getting <em>way</em> too ahead of himself.</p><p>xxxx</p><p>"I'm glad you could make it!" Lucy says brightly as he makes it to a bench next to a fountain behind it, one of their favorite places to meet up.</p><p>He tries to ignore the way some people stare and smile; it feels different somehow than when they do at his dad's precinct...more certain, like Minccino really <em>is</em> his partner. People and Pokémon come in one direction and the other, both sides of conversation filling his ears. If only he could go back to not understanding them like Harry can't anymore, now.</p><p>"You too. And Psyduck!" Tim responds, just as bright. He makes sure Minccino doesn't fall off his shoulders by accident, taking careful steps towards the spot Lucy had saved for them and sitting down comfortably next to her.</p><p>"Hi, Tim," Psyduck says, but Tim doesn't respond. Lucy might hear, after all. So he just nods and smiles. He wonders how freaked out Psyduck would get if the duck knew he was still Mew. For now though, all Psyduck knows is that he can still understand Pokémon as a side effect due to being turned into one (and then fully back into a human, which is of course a lie.)</p><p>"How's Harry?" Lucy asks, curious how he's handling the aftermath of the Howard and R situation.</p><p>Tim pauses at her question for a moment. "He's still getting used to being human again even after all this time. Sometimes I think he liked being a Pikachu better than being human."</p><p>"It's kind of true for me too," Lucy says, and Tim's eyes widen. "Not the liking being a Pokémon better part! The getting used to being human again part. I wasn't merged with Psyduck as long as Harry was a Pikachu, but sometimes I think I still have a beak."</p><p>She laughs, and Tim finds himself laughing along with her. Not an ounce of awkwardness between them.</p><p>"What was it like being transformed into an actual Pokémon, though?"</p><p>Oh. She wants to know what it was like to be changed with the Non-Neural Link method; not just being merged with a partner. Tim isn't sure there's really much of a difference aside from being turned into a full Pokémon, but then the side effects pop up in his mind.</p><p>"You're actually a Pokémon," he starts slowly, trying to keep his heartrate under control. "You aren't just merged with your partner, you're a full Pokémon. And if you stay one for too long..."</p><p>"You start losing your memory," Lucy finishes. She hadn't had to go through any of that since she was merged with Psyduck, not transformed into a full Pokémon.</p><p>Tim nods, closing his eyes for a second before opening them again. "Especially if you use your powers a lot."</p><p>But he doesn't have to worry about that anymore. He's safe. He's not exactly normal, but still safe. He isn't going to lose his memory again.</p><p>Lucy's expression softens. "I'm sorry that almost happened, Tim. It must have been scary, but I'm glad you were able to change back."</p><p>"Change back? I thought you <em>are</em> still a Pokémon since you can understand me!" Minccino chirps suddenly. Tim had almost forgotten he was there, jumping slightly in his seat. He's not even going to try explaining something as confusing as that.</p><p>Lucy finally takes notice of the small chinchilla sitting on his shoulders, the corners of her mouth stretching into a smile like everyone else who noticed him.</p><p>"He's really cute!"</p><p>Tim sees Minccino frown out of the corner of his eye, obviously disagreeing with her.</p><p>"Who <em>is</em> she?" he questions curiously but like Psyduck, he doesn't answer. It would be weird for him to talk to Pokémon when Lucy can't understand them, especially Psyduck. But the yellow duck is currently (and strangely) very quiet.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess," Tim agrees, a little half-heartedly. "She's just a friend," he whispers to Minccino.</p><p>Lucy seems to hesitate a moment. "If he didn't have a partner already, do you think you would have kept him?"</p><p>"Chase is my partner," Minccino protests in a whine. "You promised you'd help find him!"</p><p>"I know and I will," he gets out in another forced whisper, trying not to have his mouth move too much in case Lucy sees. He shrugs just a little so as not to disturb Minccino. The Pokémon seems to be very curious about Psyduck, but doesn't try to start up any sort of conversation.</p><p>"Maybe," he finally answers after a few seconds of thought. "I was going to let him decide, but then he told me—I mean, <em>Dad</em> told me that he might be connected somehow to a case he's working on right now."</p><p>He wishes he could ask if Lucy might know anything about the Chase guy they're looking for, but he stops himself. Harry never says anything about cases until they're finished and he shouldn't, either. Lucy would probably bring it up if she did know something, anyway. She can't keep quiet about her own stories for long.</p><p>Which she kind of does, but about something else entirely.</p><p>"Umbreon doesn't know Teleport, right?"</p><p>Tim coughs, covering his mouth and eyes widening just the slightest at the unexpected question, but Lucy doesn't seem to notice. Oh, right. This must be the story she mentioned in her text that she's working on.</p><p>Once again, he'd been really stupid. He should have checked more carefully to make sure no one was watching!</p><p>He should probably change the subject, but he should also find out more about what she had seen. "Uh, I don't think so. Why?"</p><p>"Because I was at this...place last night and went to go to the bathroom, but there was a random Umbreon inside. I don't think it saw me, but I swear it used Teleport and vanished right before my eyes!"</p><p>Tim wants to ask her why exactly she'd picked the Roundhouse to do stories for the people who go there, but stops himself. That would only bring up more questions. He's actually a little disappointed that Lucy doesn't seem to want to talk about it with him, almost like she doesn't trust him.</p><p>"That's...really interesting," he settles with slowly.</p><p>"Right? Umbreon can't even use Teleport, but this one did! Maybe there's something going on where Pokémon are suddenly able to learn moves they normally wouldn't be able to!"</p><p>Psyduck suddenly grips his head tightly. Tim watches him warily, soon getting an answer about what got him so upset.</p><p>"You were the Umbreon, weren't you? But how?"</p><p>Between Lucy and Psyduck and having to fight to keep himself calm and under control, a headache of his own is starting to form. The Pokémon sitting with their partners nearby aren't helping either as their voices reach his ears, too.</p><p>Lucy finally becomes concerned upon noticing that <em>something</em> seems to be wrong.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>But it isn't like Tim can tear his attention away from Psyduck so easily. He does however notice that the weight on his shoulder is gone. Minccino had decided to get down from his shoulder, sitting by the fountain and dipping his fluffy tail in the clear water to clean himself; at least he doesn't seem to be paying any attention to Psyduck's rant. His leg seems to be getting better by the hour just as Nurse Joy said it would.</p><p>"You were turned into Mew, not Umbreon. You aren't even a Mew anymore. Right? Right?!"</p><p>"No, I'm not," Tim hisses sharply, trying to keep it under his breath but Lucy hears, anyway.</p><p>"Oh," she says quietly, thinking that he answered her question about being okay. "I'm sorry..."</p><p>"I mean, no—I'm fine!"</p><p>"Then again, maybe that's why you can still understand me," Psyduck thinks out loud, more to himself. "But how were you both Umbreon and Mew?!"</p><p>"Mew can turn into different Pokémon," Tim gets out through clenched teeth.</p><p>"I don't understand. This is just too much..." Psyduck murmurs.</p><p>Good. Tim hopes he'll <em>never</em> put two and two together.</p><p>Lucy comes to a sudden realization. Either that or she heard him by accident, leaving him even more horrified than he already is. He just had a close call with Psyduck, he doesn't need Lucy figuring anything out now.</p><p>"Of course! Maybe the Umbreon was actually a Mew! I was walking last night and saw a weird pink bubble that came out of nowhere!"</p><p>Psyduck's eyes slam shut. He murmurs something to himself, but Tim can't make out what it is and he's not sure he wants to know. He just wants to get out of here and drown out the constant <em>noise</em> somehow.</p><p>"I know you were turned into Mew, but wouldn't it be amazing if there was another Mew in the city?"</p><p>Tim can barely hear her amidst his breathing that he's losing more and more control over. He has to leave before it gets too out of hand.</p><p>She frowns at Psyduck, bending down from the bench to try and calm him down.</p><p>"Sorry, I don't know what's gotten into him," she apologizes sincerely. "What is it?"</p><p>She asks the question like she can understand her partner, but she <em>can't.</em> Not like he can.</p><p>"Don't worry, it's fine," he says. Thankfully, Lucy starts to leave before he can try coming up with any excuses himself.</p><p>"Well, I'm gonna go try and see if I can find out more about this. Thanks, you were a big help!" her words are rushed and her movements just as much as she gets up, excited to follow this new lead on her story.</p><p>Well, this is just great. She might not be looking for <em>him</em> specifically since she thinks he's completely changed back to normal, but now she thinks another Mew might be in the city. It might as well be him, but it isn't like he can stop her without coming up with a reason why she can't report on it.</p><p>Psyduck waddles behind her, looking back at him every so often until he and Lucy are out of sight. Glancing back at the fountain, Minccino is still busy cleaning his tail and using it to wipe the rest of his body clean of the dust it probably picked up while organizing Harry's apartment, the happiest Tim has seen him since finding him in the trash.</p><p>"Ready to go?" he calls. Minccino's ears perk up and he turns his attention away from the fountain, almost reluctant to leave such a great spot to clean himself. He gets down carefully from the ledge without hurting his leg again, following along behind him; his limp is getting better, too. Nurse Joy did say he would get better soon. He's almost surprised that Minccino hasn't tried to leave or even escape yet, but Tim supposes that the chinchilla needs him to find Chase. He wasn't able to do that on his own and Tim <em>is </em>going to keep his promise.</p><p>He bends down so Minccino can scramble up his arm again, however much he doesn't want to let him do it. But if Minccino's partner has been denying him a part of...well, being partners, Tim is happy to let him experience it at least once.</p><p>The other Pokémon leaving with their partners near the fountain as the sun starts to set talk to each other or to themselves about mundane things that had gone on throughout their day, unaware that he can actually understand them.</p><p>Tim sighs, tuning it out.</p><p>xxxx</p><p>Tim tries to distract himself from the fact that Psyduck almost figured out he was Mew and Lucy is actually looking for a Mew, now. He especially tries not to think that he might have been so <em>close</em> to solving this case already but totally blew it by letting the mystery guy and his Gengar get away. But he was just an Umbreon at the time, what was he going to do about it?</p><p>He walks around the city with Minccino still sitting on his shoulders on the lookout for Chase. Tim asks a few people and even Pokémon, but no one knows anything about the missing kid. The Pokémon are more interested in what their partners are going to feed them for dinner.</p><p>Speaking of, the sun is starting to set so they should probably head back. Harry is probably waiting for him so they can go check out the Roundhouse. As much as he wants to use Teleport, he can't with Minccino sitting on him.</p><p>"So...how'd it go?" his dad asks once he gets back to the apartment with Minccino.</p><p>Tim pretends he has no idea what Harry is talking about. "How'd what go?"</p><p>Harry rolls his eyes. "You know!"</p><p>"Oh...Lucy? I told you, she just needed help with a story she's working on," he repeats.</p><p>Harry lets it go at last, focusing on their next and more important task.</p><p>"I got some takeout from the Hi-Hat we can eat on the way," he offers.</p><p>Tim smiles. His dad isn't the best at cooking, but he does try when he can.</p><p>"I want to come too," Minccino declares.</p><p>"He said he wants to come," Tim translates for Harry. He's going to try and do his best to remember that Harry can no longer understand Pokémon.</p><p>"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean I guess it is if we happen to find Chase, but this is the Roundhouse we're talking about."</p><p>Tim just grins widely. "I have an idea."</p><p>He reaches an arm down so Minccino can get off.</p><p>"Get down for a second, I want to show you something."</p><p>Harry watches curiously as a flash surrounds him and in an instant, he's small and yellow again. Minccino's jaw drops, his eyes almost as big as his ears.</p><p>"I knew you're a Pokémon! So you're really a Pikachu?" he squeaks, excited.</p><p>Tim hesitates, but only for a second.</p><p>"...Yes."</p><p>Minccino sniffs at him curiously. "That's so cool. Weird...but cool at the same time."</p><p>When the chinchilla looks away for a split second, Tim knocks some papers off the coffee table with his lightning shaped tail.</p><p>"Hey!" Harry cries, but Tim just ignores him.</p><p>When Minccino looks back, he gasps.</p><p>"Think you can get all this cleaned up before we get back?" Tim asks, already knowing the answer.</p><p>Minccino nods eagerly. "Leave it to me!"</p><p>"You think he'll be okay by himself?" Harry whispers as they make their way out the apartment door with the takeout food in hand.</p><p>Tim looks back at Minccino, changing once again back into a human at least until they get to the Roundhouse so he can have a nice dinner with his dad on the way.</p><p>The little guy is already happily cleaning the mess; he's going to be busy for a while.</p><p>"He'll be fine," Tim assures Harry.</p><p>His dad brings along the detective hat so he can put it back on him when needed like he always does whenever his son turns into his Pikachu form.</p><p>xxxx</p><p>Maybe he should have changed into his Mew form, but he wants to stick close to Harry for now. His shoulders are the perfect place to avoid being trampled by the big crowd once again gathering around the arena, ignoring in his mind what Harry had said about him <em>liking</em> being up here. Tim keeps an eye out for Gengar, but doesn't see the ghost anywhere.</p><p>"Not much different than the last place," Harry notes aloud. Tim has to remind himself that this is his dad's first time being here.</p><p>No trace of the Gyarados like it never even flooded the place; it's perfectly dry. Tim guesses that these guys have to clean up and fast if they want to continue battling, but he wonders what happened to the large water Pokémon. He almost feels bad for forcing that Magikarp to evolve by shattering the tank, which isn't even here anymore. Someone probably caught it. If they have illegal battles here, they must also have illegal Poké Balls.</p><p>Harry takes a man aside for some questioning; must be that 'detective instinct' Tim remembers him talking about when he made his own son go right up to Sebastian and accuse him of stealing R. Harry shows the man a picture of Chase. "Do you know anything about this guy? Have you seen him around here lately?"</p><p>"Never even heard of him, but there was a strange incident that happened here last night."</p><p>"Strange incident?" Harry repeats.</p><p>"There was an Umbreon that battled without a partner last night. Or maybe its human partner really is here and just likes to keep hidden out of the spotlight, which is understandable. It could be the guy you're looking for."</p><p>"An Umbreon...?" Harry murmurs to himself, glancing to the side at him.</p><p>Tim holds his breath, but lets out a sigh of relief as Harry turns his attention back to the man.</p><p>He's saved for now.</p><p>Umbreon isn't on Chase's team, but he knows as well as Harry that maybe Chase could have picked up some new Pokémon. Maybe Minccino is actually a new team member too, but that's not what it sounded like from what the chinchilla said already.</p><p>"Is there anything else you might know?" Harry goes ahead and asks. It can never hurt to <em>try.</em></p><p>The man sighs. "Ray over there knows everyone who comes in and out. He took over since Sebastian was arrested, but you might not get any answers out of him so easily."</p><p>"Thanks," Harry says, grateful anyway for what little information they've gotten already.</p><p>But this 'Ray' guy just shakes his head at them as they approach him next. He's wearing a coat similar to the one Sebastian wore, but he doesn't have any tattoos.</p><p>Tim's stomach drops when he sees what's <em>behind</em> Ray.</p><p>Something big, orange and all too familiar. Harry pauses as well as his eyes meet the large and winged Pokémon, but soon gets back to the matter at hand. Ray is happy to explain.</p><p>"I've been taking care of things here since it looks like Sebastian isn't coming back anytime soon. I'm a good friend of his and he wanted me to look after Charizard if something ever happened to him."</p><p>Ahh, so Ray is one of the friends Sebastian had talked about when he threatened him about being followed.</p><p>Charizard snorts at him and growls, but he doesn't look away. The scar that Harry had given him from that Thunderbolt still looks fresh. Tim stares right into the fire type's eyes, searching for any clues that R might still be in use. But Charizard seems to be completely normal so far.</p><p>"What makes you think I'll give you information that easily?" Ray counters when Harry asks about Chase. "Sebastian did warn me about a Pikachu with a hat."</p><p>Thanks to the other guy's tip, Harry was expecting this.</p><p>"Alright. What do you have in mind?"</p><p>Ray smiles, and Tim knows it can't be anything good. He braces himself for the worst.</p><p>"Normally we let the Pokémon decide how they want to battle. We don't have to call out moves or anything like that, they can handle themselves. Fight to the end, you know? So how about we do this the old fashioned way?"</p><p>Harry glances sideways at his son, obviously <em>very</em> worried about this new development.</p><p>"You beat Sebastian's Charizard again in a battle with that Pikachu and I'll tell you what you want to know."</p><p>"Come on, Dad," Tim encourages, not concerned about the other man understanding him because he can't, anyway. Only his father can. "We did it once before, we can do it again. You and me."</p><p>But Tim knows that Harry would never agree to something like this. The battle they won together back in the lab against the Greninja was an entirely different matter. Harry had been the Pokémon and he had been the trainer, not the other way around.</p><p>Harry's fists clench at his sides, giving him a small grin. He looks back at Ray, determination streaking across his expression.</p><p>Much to Tim's surprise, Harry actually agrees.</p><p>"You're on."</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.hitwebcounter.com"></a>
  <br/>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so tempted to write a short chapter from Harry's pov of what it's like for him not being able to understand Minccino and his son talking to a Pokémon like any other person xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes Harry wishes he was still a Pikachu and that he could still understand Pokémon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is what it sounds like to Harry whenever Tim talks to Minccino. It's really short but I couldn't resist!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Tim turned him back into a human, he's been tempted to try and find Mewtwo and ask the psychic to just...change him back into a Pikachu. He still feels too tall, his balance is off without his tail and he actually misses having electric powers even if they messed with his memory, which Mewtwo had said wasn't even supposed to happen since he was the one to transform him and he was just too weak at the time because of Howard's experiments on him.</p><p>He was only a Pikachu for a little over a week. He's been a human much, much longer (for his entire <em>life...</em>) but still.</p><p>Things are getting better, though. He has his son back, Tim is <em>back</em> and he's actually staying because he wants to. He's slowly getting used to being human again, however difficult it may be.</p><p>But Tim is still getting used to being a Pokémon and it's all his fault because he wasn't there to protect him—</p><p>It's very...interesting that the Minccino Tim found seems to belong to the kid he's been looking for all this time—Chase.</p><p>The case that's been cold for at least a whole month until the news about a brand new Roundhouse came up. According to what Tim's been telling him about what the Minccino is saying, the poor little guy has been without his partner that whole time; luckily Tim found him when he did. Although Harry has a bad feeling that Tim might not be telling him everything that happened that night, he's not going to push him.</p><p>It's wrong to think, but if only Minccino <em>didn't</em> have a partner. Maybe he would have become Tim's partner...his son would never admit it, but Harry can tell he's been considering finding a Pokémon of his own or at least be more open to the idea.</p><p>If only he still had his ability to understand Pokémon, because it's a little frustrating (but more amusing) to listen to his son talking to one in seemingly normal conversations.</p><p>Like right now as Tim is trying his best to convince Minccino not to mess up his organized chaos.</p><p>"Hey. You can stay until we find your partner, but you can't just go messing up my dad's clues, okay?"</p><p>Minccino turns his head around sharply, glaring at him.</p><p>"Minmin! Chino, <em>Min</em> minccino, minminmin!"</p><p>Damn. Even if Harry can't understand, Minccino sounds just like his mother whenever she wanted him to clean up his mess that could hardly be called his room. Okay, looks like the little guy is very persistent as the Minccino species is when it comes to cleaning according to Tim's new Pokédex.</p><p>"I have no idea what he just said, but it looks like he didn't agree with you," Harry points out.</p><p>"You were separated from him for a month? How have you survived on the streets this whole time?" Tim asks the small Pokémon.</p><p>Minccino sighs, making one of the most adorable faces Harry has ever seen.</p><p>"Minccino, min, chino, minccino," the chinchilla says, his eyes big and round. Harry gets the gist that he probably used his cuteness to his advantage to get people to feed him. Smart.</p><p>"What's it like inside a Poké Ball?" Harry asks, more curious than anything.</p><p>Minccino smiles widely, eyes bright.</p><p>"Minchi, minmin chino, min!"</p><p>Tim nods in thought. "Sounds nice."</p><p>While Tim isn't looking in his direction, he allows a small smile to emerge. Minccino might have a partner already but this is his son's chance to experience what he himself never had, something he still regrets to this day.</p><p>"This conversation is feeling very one-sided," Harry says, left out since he can't understand anything the Pokémon is saying. <em>He</em> was the one who asked the question, after all.</p><p>"Sorry, Dad. I keep forgetting," Tim apologizes, "he just said he stayed in his ball a lot."</p><p>Harry hopes his suspicion about Chase is wrong after hearing Tim's translation about the Poké Ball, but he also can't push down the hope that maybe there's still a chance Tim will end up getting a partner.</p><p>Minccino seems pretty happy when Tim lets him sit on his shoulders.</p><p>"Minmin!" he chirps.</p><p>Tim shows Minccino that he's actually a 'Pikachu,' to his surprise. He'd thought that Tim would probably want to keep that under wraps, but it isn't like Minccino would be able to tell anyone else apart from other Pokémon. Who would believe him, anyway? Tim didn't even show him his true form, which Harry wonders how Minccino would react to.</p><p>The gray Pokémon is understandably (haha) a little confused and excited all at once. His little body wriggles like no tomorrow, like it can't be contained for much longer.</p><p>"Minciii! Miiiii! Chino, Minminminminmin!"</p><p>He stops suddenly, ears perking straight up.</p><p>"Min?"</p><p>Sounds like he just asked Tim a question, which his son seems a little hesitant to answer. Harry is more than happy that he can still understand Tim even when he changes into a Pokémon, at least.</p><p>"...Yes."</p><p>Tim distracts Minccino with another mess to clean up and transforms back into himself so they can eat dinner on the way to the Roundhouse.</p><p>Maybe he'll tell him later what Minccino asked.</p><p>This should probably take some time getting used to...but maybe he's already there.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.hitwebcounter.com"></a><br/>

</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"This is his son's chance to experience what he himself never had, something he still regrets to this day."</p><p>Sometimes I try writing Harry's Pikachu but then I remember he doesn't exist in this AU and I'm like )x</p><p>Also, next chapter might take a while because fight scenes are haaaaaaard.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>